


Lies and Betrayal

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het Relationship, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 44,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Voldemort, Harry and his friends start to enjoy their lives, then things change when Harry feels like he has been betrayed and abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A month after the battle of Hogwarts and after all the funerals were over for people that died at Hogwarts Harry was going to meet his godson for the first time. He had sent an owl to Andromeda asking her if he could meet Teddy and get to know his godson. She wrote back telling Harry he could come to her home but also asked if Harry would allow her to keep Teddy as he was her only family.

Harry apparated to the garden of Andromeda Tonks’ home, he stared around remembering the night he had crashed into the garden with Hagrid on Sirius’ bike. Harry wondered what happened to the bike and thought about keeping it. He took a couple of deep breaths and knocked on the door. Then saw Andromeda a minute later then she opened the door for him.

‘Mrs. Tonks,’ Harry gave her a kindly smile.

‘Come in Harry,’ she said then gestured for Harry to follow her into the living room. ‘Before you see Teddy, can you tell me what your decision is about my grandson?’

‘He should be with you Mrs. Tonks, you’re his grandmother and a witch, you can teach him and protect him. All I want to do is get to know him and be here for my godson. When I found out about Sirius, it was like I had a family for the first time in my life. I just wish I had more time with him, so I want to spend time with Teddy.’

‘Thank you, I thought you might say that, but as I’m sure you know, not many people know what is true about you or not.’

‘Almost everything written about me was a lie. I did want to tell you though, I saw your husband before he died. I would have liked to help him, but we realised we couldn’t be seen and he was with others who were hiding. They were doing what we were, kept moving about, staying out of populated areas, we thought they would have been alright. I’m sorry we never helped.’

‘Don’t be because if you did and got seen, then you might not have finished him off for all of us. Ted would have wanted you to stay hidden so you could stop him which made Teddy’s life safer as we all know what they thought of Remus.’

‘Yeah, I heard them talking about Teddy, they didn’t use his name, but I knew who they were talking about and what they wanted to do. But he’s safe now even with a few left out there.’

‘Both of us can always keep him safe, now I’ll go bring Teddy out, why don’t you sit down and make yourself comfortable,’ Andromeda smiled at Harry then left the room.

Harry looked around the living room and thought it looked really nice. He saw pictures all over the place, he smiled as he saw pictures of Tonks when she was young, but in a lot of pictures there was another girl with her, younger than Tonks and wondered if it was a friend who Tonks grew up with. Then Andromeda walked out with a baby in her arms and she placed the sleeping boy in Harry’s arms.

‘I can see both Tonks and Remus,’ Harry gently brushed down the baby boys hair.

‘Yes he does have a bit of both, but I can tell you’ve never held a baby before.’

Harry gave a small laugh, ‘No, I’ve never been near a baby before so I need to learn a lot. So he’s about two months old, is that right?’

‘Yes, he was two months yesterday. I need to ask you Harry,’ Andromeda sat next to him, ‘Did you see it happen, who took my Dora?’

‘I didn’t see it, but I found out later what happened. Bellatrix killed Tonks, Dolohov killed Remus. Another auror saw them both fall, they were fighting together. Why did Tonks turn up Mrs. Tonks, she just had Teddy, she should have stayed with him.’

‘She wanted to do her duty Harry, she was an auror and she loved being one. But she knew if something happened to her and Remus, I was going to be here and so were you. But she couldn’t stay away, I did try to talk her out of it, but she wanted to be with Remus. So my own sister took my daughter, killed her own niece, but she would do anything for him that’s why I haven’t thought of her as a sister in a long time.’

‘Yeah it’s hard to believe you’re related. I know you look alike, but you’re nothing alike in temperament. But what you were saying about Tonks being an auror, makes me think about my future. I always wanted to be an auror, so I know I’ll be in dangerous situations, not like that night, but still dangerous,’ Harry stared down at the baby again, ‘I would hate to leave a wife and my children with no father. Growing up with no one was hard, not having anyone to talk to. That’s why I want to be here for Teddy, being a boy, he can at least talk to me about things if he doesn’t want to talk to his grandmother.’

‘You never had a man around to talk to, did you Harry?’

‘No, but I did have a few times with Sirius, there was just too much going on, so we never really talked, same with Remus, we never got a chance to talk, not about anything personal that I wanted to talk about.’

‘Then you being his godfather will be good for him, for more than one reason. You will be there for him to talk to about anything boys might need to know, but you also know what it’s like to lose your parents when you were so young, just like Teddy.’

‘Yeah, I do, but now it’s over and Remus is gone, I have no one left to tell me anything about my parents. At least Teddy will know all about his parents, so he will have that,’ Harry moved his hand to the baby’s face, ‘Oh, does that mean something, because it looks like he wants to eat my hand?’

‘He’s hungry, I’ll get his bottle for him.’

Harry gently stuck his little finger in the boy’s mouth then laughed as Teddy started to suck his finger.

Andromeda came back and handed Harry the bottle, ‘You said you need to learn, no time like the present.’

Harry nodded and put the bottle to Teddy’s mouth who instantly started to suck making Harry smile. When he had finished the bottle, Andromeda took Teddy into her arms.

‘Since you will need to do this, I’ll show you first,’ she put Teddy up on her shoulder, ‘See, it’s easy as long as you make sure he doesn’t fall back.’

‘Well it looks easy,’ Harry kept watching then heard his godson, ‘Sounds like a lot of blokes I know.’

‘A normal thing for babies, some are just louder than others.’

‘I did want to ask you something though, the bike, what happened to it?’

‘Ted put it down in the shed, he thought maybe you or Hagrid might want it back. We found out from Arthur that it belonged to Sirius at one time.’

‘Yeah, the night my parents died, he arrived on the bike, but let Hagrid take it so he could take me to Dumbledore. He went after Pettigrew before he was blamed for betraying my parents, ended up in Azkaban. I’d like to keep the bike, but I haven’t got a home yet, so would it be alright to stay here until I do.’

‘It’s fine to stay here, but where are you staying then?’

‘At the Burrow with the Weasley’s, but after the last year, I’m so used to having my own space, so I use a tent down in the orchard. Mrs. Weasley didn’t like it at first, but I explained how I like my space and time alone. It took Mr. Weasley to get her to agree and to remind her I’m not a kid anymore. I love her to bits, but she does tend to treat all her children as kids, even Bill and Charlie.’

‘Yes, Molly is like that. Tell you what, the bike’s safe in the shed, you can look at it or work on it here. It’s not like I’m going to need the room down there, that was Ted’s space and since he was a muggle, he has a lot of muggle things down there. So you can use it whenever you like.’

‘Thanks and about that, there are things I grew up with I would like to have in my home one day. Will it be alright for me to show Teddy things from the muggle world?’

‘Yes, Ted was going to do the same. He tried to teach me some things, but I could never get the hang of them, so I left it to him. It will be good for Teddy to know both worlds.’

After that Andromeda Tonks and Harry had lunch but they mainly talked about Teddy and the future. The two very different people got to know each other a little, Andromeda finally saw what Harry was really like and Harry saw what Andromeda was like and that was nothing like her two sister, Bellatrix and Narcissa. She was completely different to them and Harry found her to be a nice woman that adored her grandson.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next month Harry went to see Teddy every day. He spent a couple of hours with Teddy with Andromeda showing him how to change Teddy which was an experience Harry never thought about before. Andromeda even laughed the first time Harry changed Teddy because she forgot to mention that being a boy, Teddy might hose Harry down and he did. After the boy was back in his cot asleep, Harry would head down to Ted Tonks’ shed and tinkered with the bike. He found books on bikes, but a large book on the same bike as Sirius’. So Harry could follow the pictures and instructions easily enough to start fixing the bike, but he was in no hurry, so he took his time and knew he would need some new parts as well.

Harry stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow and saw everyone sitting down around the very worn table.

‘What have you been up to Harry, you’re covered in some sort of grime?’ Hermione asked.

‘Oh, well grease from the bike, but I’m having fun with it, then I can’t wait to ride it. I’ll just go wash up,’ Harry grinned and ran up the stairs.

‘He really wants to ride that thing?’ Molly asked.

‘Well Harry was raised in the muggle world, so it’s only nature he might want to do some muggle stuff. He always enjoyed the ride on the carts in Gringotts and he loved to fly fast, so why not ride a motorbike,’ Ron said.

‘He could get hurt though. I used to hate being in that car Arthur had, on the roads with all those other cars, it’s dangerous.’

‘It can be Mrs. Weasley, you just need to keep your eyes open and treat every other driver as idiots, take nothing for granted.’

‘That’s true Harry, so how’s Teddy?’

‘Growing fast and he keeps hosing me down every time I take his nappy off. Andromeda still thinks it’s funny. But we’re taking Teddy out tomorrow, she needs to do some shopping, then we’re going to go have a picnic with him, let him see the world, well a bit of it anyway. It’s the first time she’s gone out and asked me to go with her to help with Teddy. I don’t mind, Teddy means a lot to me. But I was going to start looking for my own house as well, then I changed my mind, I’m going to have my parent’s house fixed and live there, it’s such a nice town.’

‘Um Harry, you’re parent’s house has basically been given historical status, I don’t think it would be possible,’ Arthur said.

‘I checked it out, since I do own it, they can’t stop me and that’s where I want to live.’

‘How will you feel living in their home where they died?’ Hermione asked.

‘It might be hard at first, but I want to live where they did. I had such a shit life growing up, I’m sure I had a good one with them even if it was just for a year. I want to start getting to know my family, even if it’s just living where they lived.’

‘What about the dark magic used in there, especially upstairs. Will that be able to be fixed?’

‘It can, just takes longer Ron. Then I have to clean out all my old baby stuff from in there. I don’t want to keep any of that, but I will keep a lot of my parent’s furniture even if it’s not something I really like, I just want some of their stuff around. I went around back, it’s got a nice size piece of land there even a conservatory that will fit a couch and table. So I could eat out there if I want. But I found a shed down the back, had muggle things in there, must have been for my mother to use.’

‘What sort of muggle things?’ Hermione asked.

‘An old stereo was there, it still works too, it’s just old. I might get a new one set up. There was a tv, so I’ll update that as well. But I found a phone that was connected with a notebook next to that. Mum used to ring her parents from down there. I found out they used to live in Dorchester, that’s where their buried.’

‘So you’re finally getting to know things about your family?’ Hermione gave Harry a kindly smile.

‘Yeah I am and it’s a good feeling. But your parents Hermione, any word on them?’

‘I got an owl this morning from the muggle relations office. They have found them and their going to have their memories restored. Then they have to explain what’s been going on before they come home. So I wrote them a letter and took it to the post office.’

‘A letter, more like a book Hermione,’ Ron grinned, ‘but I think we all understand, there’s a lot to explain, especially for people that don’t know a lot about our world.’

‘Yes, all I told them was he was evil and dangerous, I didn’t want them to scared about what I might have seen or been up to. Being an only child, they were always overprotective of me.’

‘Imagine what they will say when they find out you helped stop a war,’ Harry smiled, ‘You were a major part as well.’

‘I’m going to ease them into that and the muggle relations office said they won’t say too much that they will leave it up to me. Not a conversation I’m looking forward to. But I wanted to ask you about that Harry. Ron’s going to be with me when I explain, but I was hoping you would be too as you we’re a main part of our war. Well it was centred around you and him, so I thought it might be easier if you were there and could explain as well.’

‘I’ll be there Hermione, you know that.’

‘Thank you, oh and we heard from Professor McGonagall. The repairs are going faster than they thought so Hogwarts will be open on the first of October for all students and even for us.’

‘I’m not going back Hermione, I told you that. I couldn’t handle being a student anymore, I feel too old for that. Plus I want to stay away from Hogwarts for a while.’

‘I told you Hermione, you won’t talk Harry into going and I feel the same, I couldn’t be a student anymore. But we know why you want too, you are so smart so you want to get your N.E.W.T.s.’

‘Yes, I do, but what will both of you do then without your N.E.W.T.s?’

‘Well George asked if I could help in the shop for a while, so I’m going to do that but only for a year. Gives him time to get them both up and running and gives me time to work out what I want to do.’

‘That’s a good idea actually Ron, that’s why I’m taking a year or so, do nothing serious plus it gives me time. After the last seven years, these last two months have been great, not doing anything unless I want to and that’s what I want, what I need. So I’m going to take my time and just enjoy being free, enjoy being with Teddy, working on Sirius’ bike and get my parent’s house ready. I don’t want anything serious, at least for a long time.’

‘It’s lucky your parents and Sirius left you well off then, you can take time, a lot of time,’ Ron said.

‘Yeah, that’s when I first decided I wasn’t going straight into a job. All that money gives me time to rest and have some fun, never had a lot of that, well apart from playing quidditch.’

‘I think we understand why you want to take your time Harry. You’re life has been very dangerous, then you were always kept under guard or in hiding. You do need time and a lot of it. Let’s you relax and gets rid of all the stress and tension you would have been feeling for years,’ Arthur said.

‘Yeah, it does because I’m still tense. I think it’s going to take a long time before my heart believes nothing is going to happen. When I’m down in Ted’s shed, my wand is right beside me the whole time and any little noise, it’s automatically in my hand. When I was out last week, I actually had my wand in my hand the whole time, I just kept my sleeve covering most of it.’

‘You need to learn to relax, but I think we understand Harry, for you it will take longer as it was you he was always after.’

‘Yeah it was Hermione and even though we know why he came back last time and we did see him fall dead, I’m just not ready to believe he didn’t do anything so he could come back again. I know he can’t, but I just can’t believe it yet, I will though.’

‘You will Harry, so working on Sirius’ bike, spending time with Teddy, that will give you the time you need to finally realise it is over. So now let’s just enjoy being with the people we care about with no danger out there even if most of us are still cautious,’ Arthur patted Harry’s shoulder before they all finally started eating and doing what Arthur Weasley said, enjoying their time together.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week, everything went pretty much the same as the last couple of weeks. But Hermione’s parents were due home that day, she was meeting them at the airport and Ron was going to be there with her. The minister and aurors told Hermione to have her parents stay at the Burrow until their house can be checked out, but they just didn’t have enough people to do it yet, that they would try to get to it within the week. Molly Weasley got Percy’s old room ready for the Granger's and Arthur Weasley was excited about having muggles stay at his home.

So while Hermione and Ron went to pick up the Granger's, Harry spent the morning with Teddy before spending a couple of hours in Ted Tonks shed working on the bike before heading back to the Burrow with Andromeda saying she would see Harry at the Burrow the next day for his birthday. Harry had completely forgotten about his birthday until Hermione reminded him a week previous. So Mrs. Weasley was having the family over to dinner along with a few of Harry’s friends.

Harry stepped into the Burrow’s kitchen and instantly saw the Granger's who both looked a little out of place.

‘I’ll just go clean up, be right back,’ Harry smiled then ran up the stairs.

‘That’s Harry, you’ll meet him in a moment. He’s been spending a lot of time with his godson and working on his godfather’s old motorbike. So he always comes home covered in grease and grime,’ Hermione said.

‘It’s lucky most comes off with magic,’ Harry laughed as he stood next to Hermione, ‘It’s nice to finally meet you both,’ Harry shook both the Granger's hands.

‘Yes, nice to meet you too young man, Hermione has been filling us in. She said you were her best friend and you went to school together, but aren’t you older than Hermione?’

‘No, she’s older than me, I just look older, feel older too. But we’ve been friends since out first year, haven’t we Hermione?’

‘Yes, we have,’ Hermione kissed Harry’s cheek before they sat down.

‘So how’s the bike coming along Harry?’ Ron asked.

‘Great, all the bent or broken parts are fixed, now I just have to get a few mechanical parts but I can’t wait to ride it.’

‘Just be careful on that thing Harry but are you putting the flying charm back on it?’

‘I’m going to be careful Mrs. Weasley, but yeah, I wouldn’t mind flying it as well. It probably won’t be as much fun as flying with a broom though but I’m still looking forward to it,’ Harry grabbed a piece of fruit from the table, the summoned a glass to pour himself a juice.

‘Harry, do you realise what you just did?’ Hermione asked.

‘Yeah, I’ve been doing some basic stuff wandless, it’s come in handy a few times.’

‘Is that because it’s gone?’ Ron asked.

‘Yep, well so Dumbledore thinks anyway. He said the moment it was gone I got a power surge with my magic, it was always there, but never able to show itself, now it can. Oh I meant to tell you too, I’m like Dumbledore, I can feel dark magic, wish I didn’t though.’

‘When did you work that out?’ Ron asked.

‘The other day, I took the builders into my parent’s house, but I figured out I stepped right in the area my father died. I felt really lightheaded and sick.’

‘How are you going to live there if you keep feeling sick?’ Hermione asked.

‘Dumbledore said I can place a charm on those couple of areas to tone it down, it won’t take it away but it will be enough that I won’t get sick. He also said I will get used to it so they won’t affect me like that after a while. I saw Dumbledore use it to find Voldemort's entrance in the cave, he never looked sick or anything so at least I know I won’t.’

‘That’s good, but how long did the builders say the repairs will take?’ Arthur asked.

‘There’s not much to do downstairs, but my old room needs a complete rebuild. They said it should take a couple of months,’ Harry put his hand in his pocket, ‘I found something in there Hermione,’ Harry pulled out a long sheath, then handed it to her, ‘Have a look at that.’

Hermione stared at the sheath, ‘Godric Gryffindor, the sheath for his sword,’ Hermione looked up at Harry, ‘This was what he was going to use, wasn’t it?’

‘Yeah it was. Dumbledore said the sheath disappeared around the time Hogwarts was built so he figured it just rotted away. But as you can see, it’s in good condition. I told McGonagall she can have it, but I just wanted to show all of you first.’

‘So Voldemort did find something from the four founders,’ Ron stared at the sheath before looking at Hermione, ‘You’re opinion Hermione, having something from each founder of Hogwarts, four powerful witches and wizards. Do you think it would have made them more powerful or anything?’

‘Actually Ron, that’s a very good question. I’ll need to research that and I can use the Hogwarts library to do it. It has every book there is on the four founders.’

‘It might have made them harder to destroy, which I’m glad that never happened. They were hard enough as it was.’

‘Especially the locket,’ Ron shrugged.

‘Why would the locket be worse than the others?’ Hermione asked.

‘Didn’t you ever tell her Ron?’ Harry asked.

‘No, I wasn’t sure how she would take it, or mum and dad either.’

‘It wasn’t real Ron, that’s what he did, taps into your greatest fear and uses that against you. I explained all that to you after you destroyed it.’

‘I know Harry, but I still see it even if I know it’s not real.’

‘What are you two talking about?’ Hermione said stiffly.

‘You tell her Harry, I can’t.’

‘If you’re sure Ron?’ Harry saw Ron give a reluctant nod, ‘Okay, well you know Ron saved my life and got the sword at the same time.’

‘Yes, right after I finished punching Ron you explained about that.’

‘Well I thought Ron should destroy the locket. So I spoke Parseltongue to open it and images came out with voices. Voldemort of course telling Ron things, that his parents preferred me as a son, loved him least, loved their daughter over him. After that was you and me Hermione, our imagines telling Ron things,’ Harry glanced at Ron who had lowered his head, ‘You were saying how could anyone want Ron over Harry Potter,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Then we said we were better off without him, but the worst was the last bit,’ Harry kept looking at Ron for a minute before he looked back at Hermione, ‘It was us, naked, well you can imagine what we were doing. Ron’s worst fears that you would prefer me over him. But I told Ron I’ve always thought of you like a sister nothing else. All of us knew you two had feelings for each other for years, but both of you couldn’t shove your pride and say anything to each other.’

Hermione looked at Ron, then slowly lifted his head and could see the pain there, but also she saw that he was still worried. So she never said anything just kissed him right there and she didn’t care who was watching.

‘Ron should know we love our kids all the same and yes we think of you as a son Harry and love you like one, but we all know you aren’t ours,’ Molly gave Harry a kindly smile.

‘I know Mrs. Weasley, it was just Ron,’ Harry shrugged.

‘Why these two are lip locked Harry, did you, Hermione or Dumbledore see anything?’

‘Hermione didn’t, we don’t know why though. Dumbledore said he did, but he’d already faced his worst fear, his sister’s death. Me, well I never saw anything, but my fear was Ginny would die before I could work out how to save her and get us out of there. Now we all know Neville never saw anything, maybe because the snake was alive. I did ask Hagrid if anything happened when Voldemort killed me, man I have to stop saying that even if it’s partly true.’

Arthur and Molly laughed, ‘Yes, you might have died, but it was only for twenty minutes. So did he see anything?’

‘No so maybe because we were both alive, the snake was a living creature, might have made it different. Hermione I need to ask you something though, so can you snog Ron later?’ Harry chuckled.

Hermione and Ron pulled apart, gave each other a small smile before they faced Harry. ‘What did you want to know?’

Harry grinned, ‘When I was talking to Dumbledore he told me something about himself. He thought I should know for a couple of reasons. One was he knew we spent a lot of time together but we never got a chance to talk normally, about personal things, it was always Voldemort. He told me he was gay.’

‘Blimey, Dumbledore gay, who would have known.’

‘Well McGonagall and the older staff knew. He had his partner up until the first war, but he died. Dumbledore never met anyone else, he said it didn’t want to, which is so sad thinking he was alone. Anyway he said to me, because of my life and what was always in my thoughts I never really thought of myself. So he asked me about my sexuality even though he knows I dated two girls. But he said that is normal for most young men because that’s what they see and how they have been brought up, seeing men and woman together. So I’ve been trying to work out, am I straight or am I gay. Now I know Fred kissed me that time but I never took a lot of notice if I felt anything, I snogged Ginny a lot, snogged Cho to so I think I’m straight, but I’m not positive. I can't seriously see myself having sex with a bloke. But why I'm still unsure, I just can't get my thoughts straight, he's still there, his face, his laugh and I know that will take a while. You’re the smartest witch around, what’s your opinion?’ Harry noticed everyone stare at him then Hermione, but Hermione had a cheeky grin on her face and they wondered what it meant.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Hermione, don’t grin at me, tell me what you think?’ Harry heard Hermione laugh, so he looked at Ron, ‘And she calls us frustrating Ron, Hermione?’ Harry scowled.

‘Alright, you’re straight and one reason I know that is because of our time in the tent.’

‘In the tent, why would that tell you if I was gay or straight, it’s not like we shagged or anything?’

Hermione scowled for a minute, ‘The three of us got so comfortable sharing that space for so long that after a while you stopped, so you probably never thought about it or even realised you did it.’

‘Riddles Hermione, you’re as bad as Dumbledore. Just tell me.’

‘Remember the first week in the tent?’

‘Not really, it’s all a blur.’

‘Oh, I remember Hermione because I was going to say something to Harry but you told me to forget it, it was normal and you would try to be careful after that.’

‘Yes, so you see why I know Harry’s straight.’

‘Hermione, if you don’t tell me I’m going to hex you.’

‘Would you do that to me Harry, you’re sister,’ Hermione kissed his cheek but gave him a cheeky smile.

Harry gave a frustrated growl, ‘Hermione.’

‘Alright, I’m sorry, but I don’t get to wind you up a lot. You’re straight because a few times when I was getting changed I caught you looking and you reacted even if you didn’t like me in that way. I think most young men would look.’

‘Oh fuck, sorry Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head, ‘Damn, I forgot about that and I never meant to,’ Harry looked up, ‘It was an accident you know. I came into the tent after going out for food and you’re standing there with no top on, even if you had your back to me.’

‘Exactly, but when I turned around I instantly saw how you reacted.’

‘Alright, you don’t have to go into details Hermione, but yeah, so I’m definitely straight if that could happen after seeing your bare back.’

‘I even saw it Harry, that’s when Hermione told me to ignore it, that it was normal for young men.’

‘Well yeah and Hermione’s a good looking woman, so you can’t help it even if I don’t feel that way about her.’

‘You think I’m good looking Harry?’

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘I’ve always thought you were pretty Hermione, one of the best looking girls at Hogwarts, but you never saw yourself like the other boys saw you. Remember McGlaggen and the way he used to look at you. He even asked me if I could introduce you two, idiot.’

‘Don’t remind me of that fool and I only went to Slughorn’s party with him because I knew he would annoy Ron the most.’

‘It did, you sure picked right Hermione, he even asked me to introduce you, that was at the quidditch try outs, but he lucked out, you’re mine.’

‘Yes I am,’ Hermione grinned then turned back to Harry, ‘So you see, you reacted to me and I’m just your best friend but a female, so you are definitely straight.’

‘That’s true, but you know I like your opinion on things because I never had a normal upbringing, no talk from a father like Ron said Mr. Weasley gave all his boys.’

‘I did Harry, but I could have spoken to you, there wasn’t really a lot of time though, was there?’

‘No Mr. Weasley and that’s what one of my main problems were, I never got a chance to talk to anyone about anything personal. Even the time I saw Sirius, it was always Voldemort and what he was up to.’

‘Now we have your sexuality sorted out there is something I should confess,’ Hermione blushed brightly.

‘Are you going to tell him Hermione?’ Ron asked then looked over at Harry.

‘Tell me what because I don’t think I’m going to like it.’

‘No, you probably won’t, but I just couldn’t help myself. You know how I like to learn everything, I’m very curious about anything I don’t know.’

‘Yeah, you are, so what did you do?’

‘Um,’ Hermione lowered her head, ‘that night, when we all turned into you, I made something happen so I could feel and see, I wanted to understand how it works.’

‘Hermione,’ Harry yelled then heard the older Weasley’s laugh making Harry blush brightly, ‘You didn’t, tell me you didn’t.’

‘She did Harry, she told me right after we got together. She said she couldn’t keep that from me but it didn’t mean anything, she just liked to know things.’

Harry glared at Hermione then quickly snatched a piece of her hair waving it in front of her making the older Weasley’s laugh again why Ron looked shocked.

‘You wouldn’t Harry, you can’t,’ Ron said, ‘she’s my girlfriend.’

Harry ignored Ron and stared at Hermione still with her hair in his hand, ‘Wouldn’t I.’

‘Harry, please, you can’t. I just got curious.’

‘You did it to me Hermione and I’m a curious person.’

‘Can you explain what you’re talking about?’ Mr. Granger asked and Harry saw Hermione’s eyes go wide and she shook her head.

‘I’ll explain Mr. Granger.’

‘Harry, you can’t tell my parents I did that.’

‘Watch me,’ Harry laughed then turned to face the Grangers. ‘One night, just before I turned seventeen, a heap of people turned up to get me safely away from my relative’s place. Mad-eye Moody, an auror had this plan to confuse the death eaters and Voldemort because they would have known I had to leave sooner or later, so they were watching and waiting. Now we have something called polyjuice potion that when you add things like a hair from someone, then you drink it, you turn into that person, fully turn into that person. So Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Fleur and a bloke called Mundungus turned into me so the death eaters wouldn’t know which Harry Potter was the real one and each of the me’s were going to be with an auror or an order member like Mr. Weasley.’

‘Oh, so Hermione became you in every way and she said she wanted to feel and see.’ Mrs. Granger said then laughed softly, ‘I could see my daughter doing that, she has always been curious about everything.’

‘Yeah, so she turns into me, turns me on and has a look,’ Harry stood up, ‘I’ll be right back,’ Harry quickly turned on the spot vanishing from sight.

‘Where’s he gone, he hasn’t gone to change has he, there’s no polyjuice potion around here.’

‘Actually Hermione there is, after we saw Mad-eye’s potion gone, we made more in case we needed it, which lucky we did need it. So I have a stock of it in my potions room,’ Molly said.

‘Oh no,’ Hermione got up and ran through the kitchen but saw the door closed, ‘Harry, come out of there, you can’t, so please don’t.’

A minute later Harry as Hermione walked out with everyone staring at them, but the Granger's looked between one Hermione and the other.

‘Looking at you now, I wouldn’t be able to tell which was real if I didn’t know that look on my daughter’s face and you weren’t wearing different clothes,’ Mr. Granger said, ‘That’s incredible.’

‘It is dad, but Harry, tell me you didn’t.’

Harry as Hermione grinned, then sat down facing Ron, ‘What do you think I did Ron?’

‘Harry, this is my girlfriend you’ve become, you don’t get to see her, I don’t even get to see her until we’re married.’

‘But she saw me, so I think it’s only fair. But I have to tell you Hermione, it feels strange being a girl and having breasts,’ Harry chuckled, then ran his hand down his chest.

‘Harry, stop touching my breasts,’ Hermione yelled.

‘There mine Hermione, not yours,’ Harry laughed, ‘But did I look or not, maybe I should just keep you guessing and never tell you.’

Hermione pulled her wand, pointing it at Harry, ‘Tell me, or one way or another I will hex you.’

Harry quickly waved his hand in front of himself, ‘Can’t now, I’m shielded, so I could do anything and you couldn’t stop me. Hey Ron, want to come see your future wife?’

‘Don’t you dare Ronald I’m warning you.’

‘Don’t get me in trouble Harry, I’m staying out of this. I’m not being pulled into this, not this time, I’ve been on the other end of Hermione’s temper.’

‘Oh, what’s going on here, Hermione why are there two of you?’ Kingsley asked as he stepped into the kitchen with an auror behind him.

‘It’s Harry Kingsley,’ Arthur laughed, ‘Hermione told Harry what happened that night she turned into him.’

‘Oh when she turned Harry on and had a look, I saw her doing that. I suppose a lot of us would if we turned into someone of the opposite sex. So Harry, did you decide to have a look at Hermione.’

‘I’m not telling Hermione if I did or didn’t, that’s why she’s got her wand on me, but I’m shielded, so I’m safe. But why is the minister visiting us, nothing wrong is there?’

‘Just keeping you lot updated, especially you Harry. There’s been a few threats against your life.’

Harry shrugged, ‘It was expected, so I’ll be extra careful. They don’t know about Andromeda Tonks and Teddy, do they?’

‘No, the death eaters only knew Tonks was married to Remus and had a son. They do know that Andromeda was Bellatrix and Narcissa’s sister, but they don’t know where they lived. Andromeda and Ted made sure of that years ago,’ the auror said.

‘At least I know there safe,’ Harry waved his hand and removed the shield charm, then waved his hand at his body and changed back into himself with everyone looking completely stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Um Harry, how did you do that?’ Kingsley asked.

‘Oh, I found out my power finally emerged, so I’m actually doing things I never knew I could or that could be done. Sometimes I just think of something and I can do it. I’ve been doing basic things wandless, but I just removed a shield charm wandless and removed the effects of polyjuice potion instead of waiting until it wore off.’

‘Forget the blasted wandless Harry and tell me if you did or not.’

‘Are these three always like this Molly?’ Jean Granger asked staring at the young people in the kitchen.

‘Yes, well when they weren’t concentrating on Voldemort that is.’

‘I’m giving you one last warning Harry, tell me or get hexed.’

Harry laughed, ‘Alright, I did…n’t, I wouldn’t do that to you Hermione, you should know me enough to realise that.’

Hermione kept staring at Harry for a minute, ‘Give me your word you didn’t, because you have never broken a promise to me.’

‘I promised I never looked at your naked body.’

‘How do you get sense out of these three when their like this?’ Kingsley asked.

‘It’s very difficult Kingsley, sometimes these three act more like kids and their adults.’

‘Well we’re making up for missing our childhood, but I don’t get to upset Hermione very often.’

‘Thank you Harry, but you can understand why I did it, I’m just so used to learning things. So turning into a boy is an experience I won’t do again. It felt so strange, I don’t know how you boys walk properly.’

‘Hermione, don’t keep going on about it okay.’

‘But Harry, it was right there, hitting my leg, well your leg, but you get what I mean.’

‘Hermione,’ Harry glared.

‘What, it’s not like you have anything to be embarrassed about, any woman would love you.’

‘That’s it,’ Harry instantly waved his hand over his body, turning back into Hermione then apparated away.

‘Harry, I’m sorry, I’ll stop alright.’

‘Hey Ron, ask Hermione about the birthmark on her right hip,’ Harry yelled out.

‘Harry,’ Ron shouted, ‘stop looking at my girlfriend.

‘Sounds like you pushed him too far Hermione, you do have a birthmark on your right hip.’

‘Mum,’ Hermione blushed then started banging on the door, ‘Open this blasted door Harry.’

Harry walked out looking like himself, then smirked at Hermione before he faced Kingsley.

‘So how’s the ministry going Kingsley, getting rid of everyone that shouldn’t be there?’

‘We’re getting there Harry, a lot of them are cursing your name, so be careful because they might actually curse you if they see you. But I want to ask you about that shield charm, I noticed you shielded Molly that night, but I never saw what curse Voldemort used as he blasted me into the wall. Do you know what the curse was?’

Harry nodded, ‘Yeah, the killing curse and I thought you couldn’t shield against that, but I shielded Mrs. Weasley.’

‘That’s what I thought since you said your power finally emerged. You can’t shield or protect from the killing curse, it’s impossible. But what you just did is impossible unless you’re a Metamorphmagus like Tonks was.’

‘Teddy to, he keeps changing his hair to look like mine. But I can’t have that much power, surely.’

‘I think you do so I will want to test you, find out what you can do. You said you wanted to be an auror, does that still interest you?’

‘Yeah, but I’m not going back to Hogwarts, neither is Ron, so we both have to work on something else.’

‘What if I could work it out so you and Ron could go into an early auror training program, you won’t need N.E.W.T.s?’

‘That would be great, but we’re both resting, we don’t want to do too much just yet. After the last seven years of the constant danger, we both need time, well I think everyone needs time.’

‘That’s fine, because what I was thinking is two days a week. You come in two days and slowly learn what you need because you will need to know how to make all the potions we use as an auror. All the laws, interrogation, stealth, infiltration, so there’s a lot to do and you could take your time.’

Harry and Ron looked at each other, ‘Sound alright, what do you think Harry?’

‘I could handle two days a week, what about you, you’re going to help George?’

‘Yeah, but I can work it so I work the other five days for him and two learning to be an auror. It’s what we both wanted and we do make a great team.’

‘That’s why I’m suggesting it, you three did things that a lot of fully qualified witches and wizards couldn’t do. I know Hermione is the smart one, but you three all bring in different things because you three are so different. Then add the fact you’ve gone up against some of the worst death eaters there was and one time you were only fifteen. I saw how you handled yourselves that night, when I first turned up you six were engaged with ten of the worst there was and you were holding your own.’

‘That’s true even if we got a lot of injuries and Sirius was the only one that died,’ Ron stared at Harry who’s face instantly fell, ‘Sorry mate, I shouldn’t have brought that up.’

‘It’s fine Ron, Bellatrix got hers in the end, thanks to your mum. I just wished when I cursed her it would have worked properly. I got it to work that night though, up in the Ravenclaw tower, cursed Carrow good I did.’

‘Are you saying you used an unforgivable Harry, that’s illegal?’

‘Kingsley, it was war and yes I did, but I used the imperius curse twice to get into Gringotts, then the cruciatus curse on Amycus Carrow, he spat at McGonagall, I wasn’t going to let him get away with that, plus Voldemort was really angry at the time, so I was as well.’

‘Explain why that makes a difference?’ Kingsley saw the older Weasley’s, Hermione and Ron stare at Harry, ‘What?’

‘It’s something I don’t want anyone to know, only Hermione, Ron, Professor McGonagall and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know. I thought Professor McGonagall deserved to know as she trusted me that night. I said Voldemort was on his way and she never questioned me, just got the staff organised. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have basically been my parents for seven years, so I wanted them to know. I trust you Kingsley, but I don’t know your auror.’

‘I can give you my word his trustworthy Harry, I’ve known David since I joined the aurors. The reason he never joined the order of the phoenix was that he learned under Rufus Scrimgeour, so he did what Rufus told him to.’

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, ‘You’re opinion on whether I should say something?’

‘Kingsley said he’s trustworthy Harry, and we trust Kingsley implicitly.’

‘Ron’s right Harry, we do trust Kingsley, you have with your life so I think you can trust him again.’

Harry nodded, ‘I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, but this is serious and dangerous information, plus I just don’t want anyone to know.’

‘It’s fine Mr. Potter and after everything I’ve heard about you, it’s understandable why you don’t trust many people.’

‘Alright and it’s Harry, I hate being called Mr. Potter,’ Harry heard Hermione and Ron laugh, ‘Stop it you two,’ Harry glared before he turned back to Kingsley, ‘Why don’t you both sit down then I’ll explain.’

Kingsley and David sat down, ‘Is this about the horcruxes, aurors learn about dark magic, but I admit we don’t know anything about them, not even what they are. You just said they were the worst dark magic there is.’

‘They are and the reason behind why he never died seventeen years ago,’ Harry blew out a huge breathe, ‘A horcrux is just an item, but it’s what you attach to that item that makes it dark. Voldemort split his soul Kingsley, placing bits into different items so he would never die. As long as one piece of his soul was out there, he would always live, now you do that with a spell which I’m not telling anyone but a spell you say as you murder someone with the killing curse.’

‘Bloody hell Harry, no wonder you don’t want anyone to know. If death eaters did that we’d be worse off than we were.’

‘But he didn’t just make one Kingsley, he made seven.’

‘Seven,’ Kingsley and David looked stunned why Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked confused.

‘Hermione, you’re going to need to explain all this to your parents. Yeah, seven Kingsley, one he never knew about. On the night seventeen years ago when he went to my parent’s home, he was planning to make his sixth,’ Harry pulled out the sheath, ‘This is what he was going to use, I found it in my old baby room at the house. The snake, he made her one after he came back four years ago, she was his seventh.’

‘Is that Godric Gryffindor’s?’

‘Yes, we knew about three items that belonged to the other three founders. Dumbledore said he wanted to use something of all four founders. We didn’t know if he found anything or not. But now why I got angry when Voldemort did, why I can speak parseltongue, why I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked and why I knew he was on his way to Hogwarts that night. Worked it out yet Kingsley?’

Kingsley sighed but nodded, ‘You became the sixth horcrux, that’s why Sirius told me you kept getting angry all the time and we couldn’t work out why. Did Sirius know Harry?’

‘No, only Dumbledore knew, then when he was dying he told Snape so he could tell me but not too soon. He realised if I found out I had to die I wouldn’t have been able to go find the others. Before the three of us left, two were already destroyed. Dumbledore and I destroyed one each.’ Harry could see both Kingsley and David had gone pale and he couldn’t blame them because being aurors they would know what would be involved in making something so evil.


	6. Chapter 6

‘So when he said you were dead and Hagrid carried you out, is that why?’

‘Yeah, when he called a halt in the fighting and told us to dispose of our dead then wanted me to go to him, I wasn’t going to, I still had the snake to kill. The three of us saw Snape dying, but just before he died he gave me his memories. We went back to the castle, Ron and Hermione went to be with the rest of the Weasley’s because of Fred. I just couldn’t face them at the time, so I needed information and went up to speak with Dumbledore’s portrait but they were all empty. I wasn’t planning on watching that memory Kingsley, I only did because I was willing to try anything so no one else died. It was luck that let me find the diadem of Ravenclaw, so it was just out of sheer desperation that I decided to watch Snape’s memory. At first it was just about Snape and my mother, he was in love with her, had been since they were kids. So I got to see a lot of them and dad, Sirius and Remus as well. Then near the end Dumbledore is explaining to Snape about me,’ Harry put his hand to his head, ‘This was caused because of the horcrux, not surviving the killing curse,’ Harry unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it aside, ‘This was caused when the horcrux was destroyed. I can’t survive the killing curse like the death eaters think I can, it’s all because of the horcrux.’

‘Don’t let any death eaters know that, they're scared of you at the moment even if they still want to kill you. That’s one thing they all say when we question them, Potter can survive the killing curse, we saw it.’

‘Now you know why and why you can’t say anything. Dumbledore took any book that mentioned horcrux out of the Hogwarts library when he became headmaster. He was good friends with the minister back then and that minister removed all books on horcrux from the ministry library and had them destroyed. Dumbledore got rid of any books that mentioned that word, but he never destroyed his, he kept them for research, Hermione’s got them at the moment. But we’re giving them back to Professor McGonagall.’

‘No wonder I couldn’t find anything on horcrux after you said it that night. I went into the ministry library which I’m sure you know is larger than the Hogwarts library, nothing, not one word on horcrux. But if there was any I’d be destroying them as well. So Voldemort never knew about you, how come?’

‘When he went to make that sheath into one, as you know he killed mum first but because she refused to move from in front of me, it gave me a protection. So as he was going to use my death to make his sixth, it basically went into me while his killing curse backfired onto him making his body disappear but alive. One thing that made me curious about all that Kingsley and you might know why, that night, he had his bone handled wand, after his body disappeared he couldn’t hold his wand or the sheath. So how did he get his wand, Pettigrew gave it to him that night in the graveyard?’

‘Harry, I never thought about that, but you’re right.’ Hermione said.

‘A wand can be charmed to always return to its rightful owner, so Voldemort might not have believed he could die, but anyone can still be disarmed. He could have protected his wand so even if he got disarmed, it would still come back to him. It’s a very rare and tricky spell, but not impossible. Most people don’t bother, they just get another wand. You realise that his wand is yours now, don’t you?’

‘Yeah, but I don’t want it, that wand killed my parents and thousands of others. I like my wand, always did. But I have three wands at the moment.’

‘Three, why do you have three wands?’

‘My phoenix feather wand I got from Ollivander, then I disarmed Draco Malfoy the night we escaped from Malfoy Manor and another wand he own but never knew he owned, so three,’ Harry shrugged.

‘Hang on Harry, you also disarmed Voldemort and he was using another wand, not his, so that’s five wands that you own.’

‘No, the wand Voldemort used that night was the wand that Draco Malfoy owned for a while but he never knew he owned it, so four wands.’

‘But I recognised that wand Harry, it was Dumbledore’s wand. So you told me Draco disarmed Albus the night he died, but Minerva put his wand in the tomb with Albus. His tomb was broken and his wand was gone, Minerva told me about it. Voldemort broke open the tomb to get Albus’s wand, why?’

‘More dangerous information Kingsley and not just dangerous to me, to anyone I’m close to. If any of those found out they could take and torture my friends to make me tell them.’

‘We’re not going to say anything Harry, you know you can trust us.’

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione again, ‘I do trust Kingsley, but it could put him in danger as well, then there are your parents Ron, the Granger's not so much as their non-magical.’

‘If they knew and that information got out, then they will know to be extra careful.’ Hermione said.

‘Still a-know-it all Hermione, but you’re right,’ Harry turned back and looked at the Weasley’s, Kingsley and David, ‘Have any of you heard of the deathly hallows?’ they all shook their heads, ‘You know the story of the three brothers though, don’t you?’

‘All magical people know that story, I read it to my kids,’ Molly said.

‘My parents read it to me, it’s like a tradition in our world to have those stories read to children.’

‘Hermione and I never knew the story, well Hermione found out after Dumbledore left her his book in his will. But I only heard it for the first time when we were away. Mr. Lovegood had a symbol around his neck at Bill’s wedding, then we kept seeing the symbol, Hermione get the book to show everyone it will make it easier to explain.’

Hermione nodded then summoned her beaded bag, ‘Accio Tales of Beadle the Bard,’ the book flew out of the bag and landed in Hermione’s hand, then she opened the page to show everyone the symbol.

‘I’ve seen that before, but I have no idea what it meant.’

‘It’s the symbol of the deathly hallows,’ Harry put his finger on the picture, ‘The line represents a wand, the triangle represents a cloak of invisibility, the circle represents the resurrection stone. In the story of the three brothers, they outsmarted death who rewarded them with those three items. The eldest brother got the wand made from an elder tree, the middle brother the stone, the third brother got death’s own cloak of invisibility,’ Harry waved his hand and his bag landed in front of him, then pulled out his cloak, ‘My father owned that, his father before him and Sirius told me his father before owned it. My father had been trying to find out how old it was. But look at it Kingsley, Hermione, Ron and I used that a lot, from what Sirius said, dad used it all the time and so did the order of the phoenix.’

Kingsley pulled the cloak to him then carefully studied the cloak, ‘There’s not a mark on it. We found Mad-Eye’s one, it has holes in it and the charm is fading, yours is perfect. Are you saying those three items were real, that’s it not a story?’

‘The only part we don’t know is if they were given by death or they might have just been gifted wizards, Dumbledore believes they were just gifted. But those three items are the deathly hallows and when united they make the owner master of death. Now the wand, Dumbledore’s wand, well my wand is the same wand, it’s the legendary elder wand, the death stick, the unbeatable wand. I’ve hidden it and no one will ever find it. I was thinking of destroying it, but couldn’t bring myself to destroy Dumbledore’s wand.’

‘Now I know why he broke open Albus’ tomb, but you beat him and he had the unbeatable wand, so that part of the legend must not be true.’

‘It’s true and there’s a reason why I was able to beat him. But first, Dumbledore won the wand from Grindlewald, but Grindlewald stole the wand, never won it. Ollivander said the wand will work like any wand, but if you win the wand you get the power of the elder wand. Draco disarmed Dumbledore the night he died remember, I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor. Voldemort took the wand out of Dumbledore’s hands. When he realised the wand wasn’t working like he thought it would, he killed Snape because Snape killed Dumbledore, but he had already been disarmed. So Voldemort believed he had the power of the wand. When we faced each other in the great hall, I tried to tell him, but I don’t think he really believed me. So that’s why I said the disarming charm which hit his killing curse. The wand he was using refused to kill it’s owner so it backfired onto him, not me the owner.’

‘Blimey Harry, you own the elder wand, now I know why you’re so blasted powerful. It’s not just your power emerging from not having a horcrux inside you anymore, it’s also because you combined those three items. Both things have caused you to literally tap into more power than anyone has ever done before, even more so than Dumbledore.’

Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur and David all stared at Harry in shock, the Granger's still looked confused, but Harry knew they would hear and understand everything, eventually. Harry didn’t know what to think, but if he had a lot of power, he was going to use it to make sure their world was always safe, along with his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

After another hour of talking, Charlie, George and Ginny arrived home, so Kingsley nodded to Harry then left with David. As soon as they left, Hermione started in on Harry again.

‘Why did you do it Harry?’

‘You wouldn’t let it go Hermione, so I had to. But you weren’t the first girl to see me naked.’

‘What?!!!’ Ginny stared at Hermione then Harry.

‘Hermione decided to have a look at Harry when we all turned into him. So Harry decided to turn into Hermione. At first he just pretended to have a look, but Hermione just kept going on about it. So Harry changed into Hermione and had a look. But now Harry, which girl saw you naked and if you say Ginny I’ll hex you.’

‘Not Ginny, all we did was snog, but I’ll give you a clue, I was fourteen, in a huge bubble bath.’

‘Moaning Myrtle, you never told us she saw you just that she told you to open the egg under water.’

‘She did, but she kept coming up to me, then she would go down under the water. There I am, a fourteen year old hormonal boy naked in a bath. Now even though Myrtle was a ghost, she was still a girl.’

‘She’s always liked you Harry, she even wanted you to share her toilet,’ Hermione smirked, ‘But tell me Harry, did you really look?’

Harry turned to face the Granger's, then waved his hand so no one could hear him only Hermione’s parents.

‘Try and keep your faces straight, but I never looked, I wouldn’t do that. But Hermione forgot I saw her changing one day, in the tent. I quickly turned my back, but I saw the birthmark on her hip.’

‘She’ll murder you Harry, but you know she’s going to ask us what we were talking about.’

‘I know and I plan to tell her the truth, but I wanted you to know I wouldn’t do that to your daughter. I care Hermione, but like a sister, she means a lot to me.’

‘We’ve seen that ourselves just in the last few hours. So we’ll try not to tell her, but I can’t promise though.’

‘It’s fine,’ Harry grinned, then waved his hand again and saw Hermione glaring at him, ‘Not telling Hermione.’

‘Harry, did you really see that Hermione has a birthmark on her right hip.’

‘She does, you did look at Hermione,’ Ginny said then glared at both Harry and Hermione.

‘Oh, careful Harry, bat bogeys.’

‘Alright, take it easy Ginny, you too Hermione. No I never looked, so don’t worry.’

‘But you know I have the birthmark, so you must have.’

‘We were talking about the times we accidentally saw each other in the tent. I happen to see that birthmark once, so I was just having some fun. But if you ever bring up anything about seeing me again, then I will promise you now, I will change into you and have a look. So you tell me, promise me you won’t mention seeing me.’

‘I promise to never bring it up again, ever,’ Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry’s cheek.

‘Good, so I promise to never look at your naked body, even if I have seen it.’ Harry broke up laughing at the look on Hermione’s face.

‘But you said you didn’t.’

‘Not today, when I opened the locked. I saw you Hermione, well not everything as we were wrapped around each other. But it wasn’t real, so I don’t know if what I saw was really your body or just your face. I know I looked like me, but I never took a lot of notice of me.’ Harry saw everyone look at him, ‘What would you expect a young man to do if he was watching himself and a good looking girl getting it on?’

‘That’s true, but let’s drop that subject okay, we don’t need to hear any more about any of your naked bodies,’ Arthur shook his head at the young people in the kitchen.

‘Well Hermione promised and I promised, so we can drop it.’

After that, Hermione, Ron and Harry filled in the Granger's about Voldemort, everything about him starting from the prophecy made about Harry and Voldemort right up until he died at Harry’s hand. The Granger's sat there looking completely shocked at what their daughter had been doing while they were in Australia and how it came down to young people, seventeen and eighteen year olds, not including the adults that help but the main people that saved their world were barely adults and their daughter was part of that. So after all the shocking news, the had dinner then mainly talked about the future and what everyone wanted to do now that their world was free of Voldemort until they all slowly drifted off to bed.

~~  
The following morning, not long after breakfast, Harry’s friends arrived, along with Andromeda with Teddy, but also with a young woman who looked like Tonks but everyone could see she wasn’t Tonks.

‘I know Dora never spoke about our family, that was for her sister’s safety. This is Elinora, she’s been living overseas over the last four years,’ Andromeda said introducing her daughter.

‘Blimey, you look so much like Tonks,’ Harry gazed at the young woman, ‘Sorry, I’m Harry, I think I’m in shock at the moment.’

Elinora smiled, ‘It’s understandable Harry, Dora wanted to protect me so the moment she joined the order of the phoenix after you-know-who came back, she wanted me right away from here.’

‘It was safer, but it’s nice to meet you and I bet you love meeting your nephew.’

‘I do, he’s a great kid and you’re his godfather, mum told me.’

‘Yeah, Remus told me they named me godfather, Teddy means the world to me,’ Harry looked over at Andromeda who passed Teddy to him, ‘He loves me too, don’t you mate?’ Teddy instantly changed his hair to match Harry, ‘See, he loves me.’

‘He’s growing fast isn’t he Andromeda,’ Molly was staring at the baby boy.

‘He sure is and Harry’s already talking about teaching him how to fly.’

‘Well he’ll have the best teacher Andromeda, Harry’s the best,’ Ron said.

‘Thanks Ron, we are about to get a game of quidditch going, it’ll be good for Teddy to watch. But can I take him for a small fly around the ground, I’ll only keep it a foot off the ground Andromeda?’

‘If you do Harry, then it’s fine and I’m sure Teddy will love it.’

‘We’ve worked out who’s playing on which team, so let’s go down to the orchard,’ Ron called and everyone filed outside.

Harry sat on his broom then sat Teddy with him and slowly flew around the ground, around all the people and they all saw Teddy laughing. Harry did a couple of laps, then handed Teddy back to Andromeda but gave Elinora a smile before taking off high and fast on his broom with everyone following him. Then they all watched a fast passed game between all the friends or Weasley family. Andromeda noticed that Teddy never took his eyes off everyone flying around on the brooms and knew he was going to be just like Harry and love to play quidditch. After Harry caught the snitch right before Charlie, everyone went inside to have some lunch. But Harry changed Teddy so he could feed the little boy first. Everyone laughed loudly as Harry got hosed down again before Harry got him changed.

‘You look comfortable changing a baby Harry, not something all of us are used to seeing you do. Fighting dark wizards, yeah, that’s you, not changing nappies.’

‘Things change Seamus, but it took me a while to get used to doing this. Andromeda was patient with me without trying to do everything.’

‘Harry wanted to learn, so I just let him do it.’

Everyone started eating Mrs. Weasley’s fabulous cooking but the conversation never stopped once. Then after lunch they were all going to have a swim. Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to change and were going to meet everyone down at the pond. The three friends walked down the path and everyone stared at Harry.

‘What, have I got something on my face or something, maybe in my hair?’

‘Blimey Harry, where did all those scars come from and another one like your head?’ Neville asked as he stared opened mouth at Harry.

‘You know, Voldemort, he couldn’t resist, but their fine, all healed thanks to Mrs. Weasley.’

‘But you’re covered in them, what did he do to you?’ Angelina asked.

‘You know, threw me around a bit, cursed me, but it’s fine, let’s have a swim.’

‘Yeah, okay,’ Neville said then all the friends got into the water.

‘Did all that happen that night Molly?’ Andromeda asked.

‘Yes, when Harry faced him in the forbidden forest. From what Harry said, when Voldemort thought Harry was dead he threw him up I the air. Hagrid said it was about thirty feet, then let him fall and he did that a few times before hitting Harry with the cruciatus curse. Before that, they broke into Gringotts, so that’s where all the burns came from. It took five potions and two days of healing charms to heal all those. Ron and Hermione also had some burns from Gringotts, but Harry got more as he was right in the middle of everything. They never went right into detail, but what we heard was enough. They don’t seem to let it worry them though, they finally enjoying their lives for the first time since they met. So that’s what we’ve been trying to do, let them have as much fun as they can now it’s safe.’

Andromeda, Molly, Arthur, Elinora who was holding Teddy all stared at the group of people in the water, but they all saw every one of them were laughing and having fun, exactly what they should be doing.


	8. Chapter 8

After everyone had a swim they all went back into the house. Andromeda put Teddy down in Molly and Arthur’s room so he could have a nap. But everyone all noticed that Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron and Harry were talking quietly and very animated as well and they all wondered what was going on.

‘Do you mind if I come in?’ Minerva asked as she stuck her head in the door.

‘Minerva, of course not, come in.’ Arthur called, ‘What did we do to deserve a visit from the newly appointed headmistress of Hogwarts?’

‘I came to see Harry for his birthday.’

‘Oh, you didn’t need to Professor,’ Harry gave her a smile.

‘She must like you Harry, I don’t think Professor McGonagall has ever visited a student for their birthday, so what did you do to her?’ George grinned.

‘I bet you’d like to know, wouldn’t you George, but your out of luck I’m afraid,’ Minerva smiled then turned to Harry, ‘I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and give this to you, it’s from Albus, he said he wanted me to give this to you on your eighteenth birthday. But I also have something for you as well,’ she handed Harry two parcels, one bigger than the other.

Harry blushed, then opened Professor McGonagall’s present and found a book with the name Potter on it. Harry slowly opened it then stared down at what was written. Then he felt a hand wipe a tear off his face.

‘Are you okay Harry?’ Hermione asked.

‘Yeah, look Hermione,’ Harry showed Hermione the book, ‘It’s my mother’s diary,’ Harry looked up, ‘Where did you get this Professor?’

‘I was going through some old boxes that were stored in one of the unused classrooms and found it. I think you’re mother hid it there so James wouldn’t find it.’

‘Thanks,’ Harry stared at the book as Hermione handed it back to him, then he opened the smaller present, ‘This was Dumbledore’s, I remember him wearing this ring.’

‘Yes, he wanted you to have that Harry. It was given to him by his partner when he was eighteen, that’s why he wanted you to have it today. It was his wedding ring and he did say he would like you to wear it, but you don’t have to all the time.’

Harry stared at the ring then slipped it onto his finger, ‘I’ll wear it as I always liked this ring, but I never knew it was his wedding ring. Thanks and I’ll go talk to him in a few days because I know this must have been special to him.’

‘It looks good on you Harry, Albus will be pleased. It was special to him, but you meant more to him that’s why he wanted you to have it.’

‘Why don’t you stay and join us Minerva, we’re going to be having dinner soon, then Harry’s cake.’

‘I would love to Molly, thank you.’

‘Come on Harry, we need to do this,’ Neville called.

‘We can’t Neville, not in front of Professor McGonagall.’

‘I don’t think she’ll be too shocked Harry, come on, you promised,’ Seamus called.

‘What are you five up to?’ Hermione asked looking suspiciously at the five friends.

‘You’ll see Hermione, we’ve been practicing this for the last couple of months. That is if we can get Harry to stop backing out. We said it’s time for fun Harry and just have a laugh even if it’s at us,’ Ron said grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him over to the group, ‘Everyone have a seat and we’ll show you what we’re doing.’

‘I hope it’s not illegal,’ Minerva said but she was smiling.

‘Not illegal Professor, just shocking,’ Neville said then turned back, ‘Ready.’

‘Yeah, alright, it’s just for a laugh,’ Harry chuckled then the five friends lined up across the living room facing everyone.

‘We’re the Griff boys, enjoy our show,’ Seamus said.

The five boys that shared a dorm room all started to dance and sing to shocked looks before everyone started to clap along with them even with some laughing, but not because it wasn’t any good, they were laughing because Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were all having the time of their lives. They did a few more songs, dancing to all of them and they had some very shocking moves by the young men. When they finished everyone clapped loudly as the five boys bowed to everyone.

‘You blokes were good, so that’s where you’ve been disappearing to Ron,’ Hermione said as she hugged Ron then Harry.

‘Yep, after Harry visited with Teddy, he would work on the bike then meet us. So how bad were we?’

‘You weren’t, none of you were and you all could actually sing. But I do think you shocked Professor McGonagall,’ Katie said as she looked around.

‘Well not shocked, surprising, but it was very good, all of you and you looked like you were having a good time.’

‘We were Professor, that was the idea,’ Neville said, ‘to have fun and a laugh.’

‘Who’s idea was this?’ Arthur asked.

‘Neville’s,’ Dean, Seamus, Harry and Ron said together.

‘And who was the hardest to talk into doing it?’ Hermione asked as she stared at Harry.

‘Harry,’ Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville, Luna, Angelina, Katie, George, Hermione, Ginny and Charlie all shouted out together before everyone laughed as Harry blushed.

‘Yeah, well I never liked attention and that was a lot of attention.’

‘That’s why we knew it would be you Harry,’ Katie grinned.

‘Now the show is over, let’s go have dinner, everyone to the table,’ Molly called.

All the Weasley’s, the Granger's, Andromeda and Elinora, Minerva, Harry and all their friends all headed into the kitchen and sat at the extended table where they all talked while they ate. Everyone laughed a lot, but the younger friends more than most and the adults around the table all watched as every one of the friends all had a good time. When it got late, the friends all hugged each other before leaving, Harry was heading to Andromeda’s place while she took Teddy home. He thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for the best birthday he ever had, giving them both hugs before leaving.

When Andromeda, who was holding Teddy, Elinora and Harry arrived at the Tonks house, Harry kissed Teddy then Andromeda put him to bed.

‘I was hoping to ask you Harry, but why do you all say his name. I thought everyone was too scared to.’

‘Well I never was, neither was Dumbledore or Kingsley. But now he’s dead, everyone will say it now because there’s nothing to be scared about anymore. But can I ask, why did you have to leave, couldn’t you have stayed to help?’

‘I’m really hopeless at fighting, I’m clever with numbers and working things out. So Dora thought it might be too dangerous for me. She did offer to teach me if I wanted to stay, but I knew I was no good and I didn’t want to put anyone in danger.’

‘Alright, I get that, I was always trying to stop my friends being in danger, but just knowing me automatically puts them in danger. That’s why I made sure they don’t know where this place is or that I’m godfather to Teddy. So you’re younger than Tonks, but older than me.’

‘I’m twenty and from what I’ve heard, you and your friends were in Gryffindor, which are supposed to be brave. Dora was in Hufflepuff even if she was very brave, I was in Ravenclaw. Before I was sent overseas I did see you and your friends around Hogwarts, but every time I saw you there was this look about you, stress and very tense, all the time. Then I would see you hurt a lot. Was that all caused from you-know-who?’

‘Pretty much, but I’m sorry I don’t recognise you though. Are you like Tonks, can you change your hair and nose?’

Elinora smiled then her hair was purple with a larger nose, ‘Yes, it does seem to run in the family,’ she changed herself back to normal.

‘Tonks used to have all of us laughing when she changed, well I tried, but I was just so consumed with what Voldemort was doing. So are you back for good?’

‘Yes and the minister got me into the accounts department at the ministry, as a favour to Dora. But why do you call Dora Tonks, that’s our last name?’

‘That’s what Tonks liked, she hated Nymphadora so she told us to call her Tonks. Did you meet Remus at all?’

‘No, but Dora sent me a couple of pictures of them together. I heard he was friends with your father.’

‘Yes, he was and we were becoming good friends, but we never got a chance to talk about my parents, we always concentrated on Voldemort. You don’t like to hear the name do you, but it is safe now. I saw him fall dead, he’s gone.’

‘I suppose it will take a long time for me to realise that Harry, but they said you killed him. I don’t mean to sound rude, but you’re young, how did you defeat such an evil person?’

‘There were a lot of contributing factors including luck. But the prophecy was real, it was going to be either him or me that killed the other one. But I should go, it’s getting late and you probably want to settle in. So I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘Oh, will you be back tomorrow?’

‘I’m here every day, I love spending time with Teddy.’

‘Alright, it was nice getting to know you Harry.’

‘Yeah, it was nice to know you as well. Tell your mother I’ll see her in the morning,’ Harry smiled then left the house, apparating to the Burrow where he went to have a shower before going down to the tent. He lay on his bed staring at the roof of the tent and he kept thinking about Elinora. It was a shock to hear Tonks had a sister, but one that looked just like her. Harry never told anyone, but he always had a bit of a crush on Tonks, he thought she was just so different and he seemed to like different, something about her just intrigued him and Harry wondered if the sisters were anything alike apart from looks. Those thoughts were on his mind as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few days Harry spent his time with Teddy, like always but he was also getting to know Elinora and one thing Harry found about Tonks’ sister, she wasn’t as strange or as funny as Tonks was, but she was still different and a nice woman. Harry gave her some space so she could get to know her nephew, but the moment Teddy went for his nap, Harry headed down to the shed to work on the bike. Sometimes Elinora came down to watch him while he worked, Harry didn’t mind as she just sat there watching, not expecting a conversation.

A couple of weeks after Harry’s birthday, Harry was sitting on the floor with Teddy while he chewed on one of his toys when Kingsley Shacklebolt and his auror, David turned up.

‘Kingsley, this is a nice surprise,’ Andromeda smiled as she let the two men in.

‘How are you Andromeda?’

‘I’m good, so I hope you being here doesn’t mean there’s danger?’

‘No, I’m sorry if I scared you, but I know Harry is here most mornings, I needed to speak with him.’

‘Come into the living room, he’s with Teddy, like always,’ Andromeda smiled as she walked into the living room, ‘Harry, Kingsley’s here to see you.’

‘Hey Kingsley, it’s not danger is it?’

‘No Harry, no danger. I wanted to let you know that you and Ron can start your early training next week. I found out there’s a few others that wish to go into the early training, Seamus Finnegan, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Cho Chang and Parvati Patel, all from your DA.’

‘I had a feeling about Seamus, but I wasn’t expecting the others, especially Cho, I never thought she’d want to be an auror. I suppose after going through everything that can change anyone. She did fight really good though.’

‘All your DA fought good Harry, so I’m very pleased they want to be aurors. So it’ll be Tuesday and Friday’s, that will give you time to still relax, see Teddy and work on that bike. How’s it going by the way?’

‘Getting there, I just need a couple more things and she’ll be running.’

‘Just be careful on that thing Harry, but how’s the house coming along?’

‘Almost done, they said I should be able to move in by the end of next week.’

‘How do you think you will handle living in that house?’

‘I’ve been fine when I visited it, especially now I put that charm around so I don’t feel the dark magic. Even though Dumbledore isn’t here anymore, he’s still teaching me things. Did you hear about this though,’ Harry held up his finger to show Kingsley the ring.

‘That was Albus’ ring, I remember seeing it on him.’

‘Yeah, Professor McGonagall came to the Burrow on my birthday, Dumbledore said he wanted me to have it. This was his wedding ring.’

‘He cared about you, so I could see how he would want you to have something personal of his. I heard his partner died during the first war.’

‘Yeah, he did, his name was Parnel, they met when they were only seventeen. They had a long life together before he died.’

‘Yes, they did. So can you let Ron know about the training program, he can work around the days he’s helping George.’

‘I’ll tell him when I head back to the Burrow. So has there been any more threats against me?’

‘A few, we’re checking them out Harry. But they just seem to threaten, not do anything. I think they really are afraid of you.’

‘I don’t mind if they are David, gives me a chance to relax but eventually that will give way and they will give into their instincts as death eaters.’

‘Probably Harry, so just be cautious.’

‘I plan to.’

‘How are you settling in Elinora?’

‘Good minister, thank you again for working out that job for me.’

‘It’s the least I could do, Tonks meant a lot to me. Anyway, I better head out, Harry I’ll probably see you next week at the auror offices.’

‘I’ll be there Kingsley and thanks.’

Elinora waited until the minister left before facing Harry, ‘So you want to ride a bike and be an auror. You seem to like the dangerous life style Harry?’

‘No, not really, but being an auror is all I wanted to do and I’m pretty good a defence. The bike is mainly because it belonged to my godfather and I never got enough time with him before he was murdered by Bellatrix. It’s sort of giving me a chance to be close to him because I know he loved that bike.’

‘My aunt killed my cousin?’

‘Yeah, I thought you knew. We were all in a huge fight at the ministry, well me and five of my friends were first, then the order of the phoenix turned up, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Mad-Eye, heaps of them. Sirius and I were dueling a couple of death eaters, then she killed him. I chased after her and cursed her before Voldemort turned up. The curse never worked properly as I’ve never used an unforgivable before, I never got another shot at her though, Voldemort decided to possess me.’ Harry looked at Andromeda who shook her head because Harry knew it meant that Elinora didn’t know that Bellatrix killed her sister.

‘After what I’ve heard about your life, why do you want to keep putting yourself in danger?’

‘I don’t see it as putting myself in danger Elinora, I see it as protecting what I care about. All my life I’ve been doing that and I think it’s what I’m meant to do.'

‘After losing Dora, I don’t want to see anyone else I care about die.’

‘That’s just life Nora, you can’t stop people dying but you can be more careful,’ Andromeda said.

‘She’s right, there’s always danger and if people like me, Kingsley, the Weasley’s, and your sister didn’t get involved and risk our lives, then we all could be living in a really shit world. I want Teddy and all kids to have a good life, a decent life. I know what that type of people think of Remus and Teddy even if Teddy’s not affected. So I’m going to learn everything I can to make sure Teddy is always safe and if that means risking my life to do it, than I do.’

‘Don’t you care if you die Harry?’

‘Yes, of course I do and since I did survive this war I want a life, a better life than I’ve had for the last eighteen years. But I won’t let Teddy suffer and I won’t let Andromeda lose another member of her family. Too many people suffered and lost loved ones, I know, I’ve lost everyone close to me, well apart from my friends. So I’m not going to be reckless or anything like that, but I am going to do everything I can so we never have another Voldemort. All of us, whether we’re muggleborn, pureblood or halfblood, even if their house elves or centaurs, were all living beings and deserve to live the life we want, not how anyone tells us we have to live. That’s why Tonks became an auror, so people like you and your mother could have a good life.’

‘Then tell me this, what if you get married and have kids, are you still going to go out there and fight knowing you could die?’

Harry looked down at Teddy, ‘I feel like a parent already in a way, I care about Teddy and want to keep him safe. So if I have kids in the future I want to make sure they will be safe, so yeah, I’ll be going out to fight if I have too.’

‘I don’t get that, that you could leave your wife then your kids with no father,’ Elinora got up and hurried from the room.

‘Andromeda, I’m really confused here, why is Elinora like this. It’s like she’s angry with me for wanting our world safe.’

‘Oh Harry,’ Andromeda sighed, then sat next to Harry, ‘This is where you could have used a man growing up, so help you understand woman.’

‘Well yeah, women are hard to understand, even Hermione who is the closest female friend I’ve got. But what’s that got to do with Elinora?’

‘She likes you Harry, her feelings for you have been growing since that first day. So you see, she’s worried that if she is the one you end up with, you’ll leave her by dying.’

‘Oh blimey, I’ve seen a few looks from her, but I never picked up on that. I tried to talk to Sirius once about girls, never got a chance to though,’ Harry looked up, ‘I admit I’ve been thinking of Elinora a lot, but I didn’t think she’d be interested in me, so I never bothered saying anything.’

‘Nora is just scared Harry, she never got to be involved with anything dangerous, just heard about it all and that makes it more frightening in one way, she heard things but never saw any of it. Do you want to go talk to her, I have to put Teddy to bed anyway?’

‘I think I should,’ Harry picked up Teddy, then stood up, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow Teddy,’ Harry hugged then kissed his godson before handing him to Andromeda. He watched her walk away before he made his way to Elinora’s bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and Harry could see her sitting on her bed crying and wondered what will happen when they did talk.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry gently knocked and saw Elinora wipe her face before she got up and opened the door.

‘Harry, did you want something?’

‘Yeah, can we talk Elinora?’

‘Nora, I never liked my full name.’

‘Nora then, so can we?’

‘Sure, come in,’ Nora turned and walked over to the window, ‘So what did you want to talk to me about?’

‘About why you’re upset with me and why you’re acting so strange lately.’

‘I’m not acting strange and as for being upset, I just can’t understand someone doing what you’re going to be doing, you could die.’

‘Yes, I could, but would you rather live in a life where someone tells you what to do. I mean with everything, who you can marry, what job you get, if you live or die. Because if I didn’t do what I have been for years that’s how we, you me, everyone could be living. Voldemort wanted completely control and you need to get over hearing that name, Voldemort Nora and he’s dead.’

‘But what of your family, what happens to them if you die, to your children that could grow up without a father?’

‘And a wife would lose a husband, I get that Nora. I’m not going to be reckless in anyway, but I just can’t let our world suffer like it has for so long. You know I lost my parents don’t you, everyone has heard that story?’

‘Yes, he killed them, you survived the killing curse and that’s how you got your scar. They left you alone Harry, a helpless child with no parents, so I can’t see why you’d be willing to do the same.’

‘Because they wanted me to grow up in a safe and free world, which is what we’ve got because a group of us were not going to give up. I lost Sirius, my owl Hedwig who was my only friend in that muggle house. Dobby died in my arms then I buried him. I saw friends die right in front of me, Dumbledore died and I saw it. Fred Weasley died and I saw it happen. He’d just been laughing at a joke his brother told and died with that laugh still on his face. I saw Voldemort murder woman and children, little kids Nora. So you tell me, should we have let that keep happening just because you might be afraid of losing someone close to you one day. I’ve lost more than most and I hate it and find it hard to live with but I do, everyday I force myself to go on because I’m scared that someone else I care about will die. My friends are my family now and I want to keep them safe. I’ve said this so many times, to myself only, but if I lost someone else I don’t think I could make it, so I do get what you’re saying and why you're worried. But think seriously Nora, who would look after our world, stop the death eaters, stop the danger if people like me let themselves stop fighting,’ Harry stepped over to her and took her hand, ‘I grew up in a muggle house, they hated me, hated magic, hated my parents and called me a freak and a waste of space. They starved me, locked me up and beat me, but I’m still fighting because I want a safe world for everyone but more so for the kids, so no more kids ever have to live without family,’ Harry turned away but never left the room, ‘I have to, because going through that as a kid made me realise I wanted to stop other kids suffering.’

Nora stared at Harry’s back then stepped back to him and took his hand, but saw the pain on his face.

‘You really are scared aren’t you Harry?’

‘Yes, I am because I got to see and feel what real evil can do and I want to stop it from happening again.’

‘Alright, I get it, I really do, but I’m not used to seeing you scared or hearing you say you’re scared.’

‘I’ve been scared plenty of times, scared I’m going to lose someone else, scared I wouldn’t have the strength to go on, scared that I wasn’t brave enough to do what I had to, scared that I will always be alone.’

Nora stared into Harry’s gorgeous green eyes, then leaned in and kissed Harry very softly, but never took her eyes off his.

‘You’ll never be alone, you have me.’

Harry kept staring into Nora’s eyes, ‘How do I have you, you’re Teddy’s aunt, nothing to do with me, not really.’

‘You have me because I happen to love you and have from the moment I met you.’

Harry kept staring into Nora eyes, then put his arms around her, ‘I know I care about you and haven’t stop thinking about you since we met and would like to see if anything could come of this.’

‘But you don’t love me, do you?’

Harry turned away again, ‘I don’t know and if I did, I’m scared to say it, or even think I can say it.’

‘Why, their just words spoken about how you feel, spoken from the heart, so tell me why you’re scared to say three little words?’

‘I’ve only said them once before and he died, Sirius, I told Sirius I loved him and he died not long after.’

‘Then until you’re ready to say it you shouldn’t. But I’m not going to die, I’m not the one that will be in danger, you are and I said the words Harry, I said I love you.’

Harry turned back around, ‘I know, but I’ve lost everyone Nora and I never thought I could let myself get that close to anyone again, but I would like to with you, but to say those words might be hard for me.’

‘So you might love me but can’t say it. If you can’t, then you can’t because if you let yourself get close to me, you might find yourself saying it one day and that is scaring you.’

‘Yes it is, but I think I’m more frightened of being alone. I told Hermione and Ron I didn’t want to take the chance of getting close to anyone and they understood because they have seen or been with me through everything. They saw Sirius die, they saw what I went through after losing him. They never saw Dumbledore die like I did, but they knew I did and what I was going to go through again. I finally let myself get close to Remus, he died. I know the war is over, but people like me know there will always be danger out there, someone evil that just likes to kill.’

‘So let’s take things slow, see if this can go anywhere and you might see that I’m not going to die,’ Nora slipped her arms around Harry, ‘What do you say?’

Harry sighed, but nodded, so he put his arms around Nora and they both stood there staring into each other’s eyes, before their lips finally met in a passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever.

Andromeda had been listening and watching through a small crack in door. She heard what Harry said and felt more admiration for him than ever before. She heard what he had been through as a child and she already knew what he’d been through because of Voldemort, but he still turned out to be a very nice young man and if her youngest daughter had to fall in love with someone, then she couldn’t have picked anyone better than Harry. She gently and quietly closed the door on the young couple and went about fixing lunch because she had a feeling Harry would be staying for lunch today even though he never had before.

Harry and Nora’s lips parted but they kept staring into each other’s eyes, ‘That was nice.’

‘Yes, it was, but I want to ask you something,’ Harry took Nora’s hand and they both sat down, ‘How are you going to feel knowing I’m out there fighting?’

‘Worried, scared I could lose you. It’s more to do with you being an auror and Dora was an auror and she died.’

‘I do understand how you’re feeling, I told you how I’ve lost everyone and I don’t want to lose anymore. But I’m good at defence Nora, really good and I recently found out I’m pretty powerful. So using that will help our world, help keep it safe. We all fought to live in a safe world and I don’t want to lose that. A lot of aurors died and they need more. But it’s not like it was before even if there is still danger out there. There’s no Voldemort anymore,’ Harry felt Nora tighten her hold on his hand, ‘Why are you scared of the name, it really is just a name.’

‘I don’t know really, I suppose growing up to fear him and his name is just hard to hear even if he is dead.’

‘You know that wasn’t even his real name.’

‘I heard that but I wasn’t sure if it was true. You could never be sure what was true or not.’

‘It’s true, his real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle and if you mixed those letters up you get I am Lord Voldemort. He showed me that when I was twelve. He was really a half blood, not a pure like he let everyone believe. He was just born evil, it had nothing to do with his parents either.’

‘How do you know all this?’

‘I saw a lot of memories of him Nora, from the time he was ten in the orphanage he grew up in to memories of his life when he first changed his name to Voldemort. Dumbledore and I would sit and discuss him and work out ways to finish him, which we did. Even though Dumbledore tried to stop him, he knew it would always come down to me. We were always meant to go up against each other and we did. So now let’s forget about him since he’s dead and get to know each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, how’s that sound?’ Harry smiled sheepishly at Nora who giggled before they started snogging again, getting to know each other, but first, their lips and bodies wanted to get to know each other before anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next week, Nora and Harry spent most of their time together, whether they were playing with Teddy or when Harry was working on the bike. Then Harry got word he could finally move into his parent’s house. The day he was going to pack his stuff up, he wasn’t spending the day with Teddy, first time and he was ready to leave the Weasley’s home. Nora was going with Harry while he took his stuff to the Godric’s Hollow, he wanted to show her around his home so she’d feel comfortable spending time there.

Harry finished packing up his stuff, then packed up the tent before stepping into the house.

‘So are you all packed Harry?’ Hermione asked sadly.

‘Yep and you don’t need to sound down Hermione, you can come visit any time you know.’

‘I know, it’s just that we’ve been together for so long, never that far apart, it’s going to be strange that you won’t be.’

‘I’m an apparition or floo away, just remember, not tomorrow, Ron and I start training tomorrow.’

‘I know and I’m going to meet Ron for lunch. We thought while I have time we’ll try and spend as much time together as possible. I go back to Hogwarts in a few weeks.’

‘Yeah, you do, but you know we’ll make sure to see you on Hogsmeade weekends, but I already promised Ron you two will get time alone, which you will.’

‘So are you heading out now Harry?’ Molly asked looking kindly down at him.

‘Yep, I thought I’d go settle in and get some food as well. Godric’s Hollow is a nice little town, lots of different shops,’ Harry stood up and hugged Mrs. Weasley and heard her sniff, ‘I’m coming back to visit, it’s not like I’m going for good.’

‘I know, but I feel like I’m losing one of my children. So just make sure you do visit a lot or I’ll send you a howler.’

Harry laughed, ‘Don’t do that to me Mrs. Weasley, but I promise to visit. You’ve given me a home over the last seven years and you don’t realise how much that meant to me.’

‘This will always be your home Harry, so just come home occasionally,’ Arthur hugged Harry.

‘I will,’ Harry looked at Hermione and hugged her then Ron but the three friends just kept holding each other, ‘Come visit in a couple of days,’ Harry felt himself choke up, ‘I have to go,’ Harry kissed Hermione’s cheek, hugged both his friends again then hurried from the house before they saw the tears that had come to his eyes. He apparated away from the Burrow and arrived at Andromeda Tonks’ home and saw Nora waiting for him, which made Harry smile, ‘Are you ready?’

‘Yes, let’s go so you can show me your home.’

‘Hold on tight,’ Harry wrapped his arms around Nora and she had her arms around Harry as they turned on the spot vanishing from sight. They arrived down the back yard on Harry’s home, then Harry led Nora inside, ‘So what do you think?’

‘It’s nice and even though the furniture is old, it still looks good. You’re parents had very nice taste.’

‘Yeah, they did. I’m not sure if I’ll always keep this furniture, but it works for now. But I should go put my clothes away. You want to have a look upstairs, it’s all repaired now?’

‘Yes, I’d like that.’

Nora followed Harry up the stairs and they went straight into the master bedroom. ‘So this used to be your parents room?’

‘Yep, but I bought another bed, I couldn’t sleep in theirs, so I put theirs in one of the other rooms,’ Harry pulled his wand and magically put his clothes away then saw Nora looking at the bed, ‘Something wrong?’

‘No, but eventually we will…um, well you know,’ she blushed brightly.

‘Probably, but we’re not yet, so you can relax Nora. We only just got together and getting to know each other, so we’ve got time. Now let me finish showing you around.’

‘Okay, but I just wanted to let you know that I want to.’

Harry could see Nora did, but he also knew they needed to take their time since they did just get together.

‘I do as well, but not yet, so come on,’ Harry took Nora’s hand and showed her around the rest of the top floor, then properly downstairs before they headed into the town of Godric’s Hollow to buy some food. Harry and Nora had a great time shopping before they had lunch at Harry’s home.

The following day, Harry arrived in the atrium of the ministry of magic and people instantly stared at him, then Ron walked up beside him along with their friends. So the group walked to the lifts and made their way to the auror offices where Kingsley was waiting for them to introduce the group to Gawain Robards the head of the auror office. They all spoke for a while before getting stuck into their training and they were so engrossed they never realised how much time went by until David let them know it was lunch time. So the group headed out so they could go down to the ministries dining rooms.

‘I’ll meet you lot down there, won’t be long,’ Harry said.

‘We can wait if you want Harry.’

‘No it’s fine Ron, go on, Hermione will be waiting for you,’ Harry waited until his friends got into the lifts before he headed to another set of offices, ‘Hi.’

‘Hi,’ Nora smiled then put her arms around Harry giving him a small kiss, ‘Are we heading to lunch because I starved.’

‘Yeah so am I, but I wanted to tell you that I haven’t told my friends about us yet. I’ve been so busy Nora, now their down there having lunch and I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable in any way.’

‘You want people to know about us don’t you Harry?’

‘Yes, I do, that’s why I wanted to have lunch with you today. I just wanted to warn you that I haven’t mentioned it and if I know Hermione, she’s bound to ask questions.’

‘Then I’m warned, so let’s go, I’m hungry.’

‘Alright, but a proper snog first.’

‘Here, in front of the people I work with.’

‘It doesn’t worry me, are you embarrassed to kiss me in front of others?’ Harry smirked.

Nora scowled, then started to kiss Harry very passionately as their arms wrapped around each other.

‘Now that’s a snog babe, but let’s go eat,’ Harry kept his arm around Nora and they made their way down to the dining room and Harry’s friends all stared as Harry and Nora got their lunch before joining the table, ‘You never got a drink babe, you want one?’

‘No, I’m fine thanks sweetheart.’

‘Um Harry, is there something you want to tell us?’ Hermione asked as she stared at Nora.

‘I’ve been meaning to tell you for the last week, but so much has been going on.’

‘So you and Elinora, you’re together,’ Ron said.

‘Nora and yeah, we are,’ Harry looked at Nora, took her hand giving it a squeeze.

‘But what about Ginny, I thought you wanted time and she’s been giving you that?’

‘I never said anything about time or Ginny, so where did you get that idea?’

‘You two were together, she told us you only broke up with her for her safety, that you’d get back together whenever the war was over.’

‘I never said that Ron, all I said was it wasn’t safe if we were together and she realised it was true.’

‘But Harry, you must have known she wanted to get back together with you.’

‘Not really Hermione, that last couple of months I’ve just been relaxing and getting to know Teddy. I haven’t thought of anything else.’

‘But you also said you didn’t want to get close to anyone because you always lose them, so why her and not Ginny?’

‘Ron, I can’t help who I have feelings for and I care about Ginny, but not in that way. Actually Nora didn’t want to get close to me because she didn’t want to lose anyone else. But after a lot of arguing between us, we realised we wanted to see where this goes.’

‘I thought after losing Dora I didn’t want to get involved with Harry because he’s going to be doing what my sister did, be an auror,’ Nora looked at Harry giving him a smile, ‘But you can’t fight your feelings and I just couldn’t fight Harry. You never mentioned Ginny though.’

‘I haven’t thought of Ginny in a long time and you never told me about any ex’s you had, the past is the past, we’re now.’

‘I haven’t got any ex’s, all I did was work.’

‘Really,’ Harry grinned then he pulled Nora’s face to him and kissed her fiercely. When they slowly pulled apart, they just kept staring at each other, ‘We should eat, we both have to go back to work.’

‘Yes, we should.’

Harry turned back to start eating, ‘Where’s Ron?’

‘He left, saying he’d lost his appetite and that he’d have to tell Ginny what was going on. You know she’s going to be hurt Harry, I can’t understand how you didn’t know she still loves you.’

‘Loves me, all she ever said she liked me and we never spoke about what might happen. I never did because I figured I’d die before the war ended. So I wasn’t going to go any further with Ginny, we had a good time, that’s it.’

‘Harry, you can be really blind sometimes, but I should go see how Ron is before I head home. What if Ginny asks about you, she usually does?’

‘Tell her I’m with Nora.’

‘Expect either to be hexed or a frosty reception next time you’re at the Burrow,’ Hermione sighed then got up and left the dining room. Harry shrugged then started eating but he just kept staring at Nora and she kept staring at Harry and neither of them noticed the others watching them, they only saw each other.


	12. Chapter 12

For the rest of the day, Harry was oblivious to the looks Ron was giving him or the anxious looks from everyone else. When they finished for the day, Harry hurried from the office, met Nora at hers and they left together heading straight to Harry’s place. They had a nice dinner together, before sitting on the couch snogging each other. They both heard the fireplace and looked up.

‘Ginny, what are you doing here?’

‘I came to talk to you, but it seems I’m a bit late. Don’t you think you should have said something to me Harry?’

‘Nora, give us a minute babe.’

‘I’ll be upstairs,’ Nora kissed Harry then headed upstairs.

‘I don’t get why I should have said anything to you Ginny. We haven’t seen each other in that way in over a year.’

‘But you knew I was hoping we’d get back together.’

‘No I didn’t, we never spoke about that and the last few months all I’ve been doing to relaxing for the first time in years, so I really haven’t taken a lot of notice of things around me and you certainly never said anything to me. I was living at the Burrow Ginny, so you had a chance. But you decide now that I’ve started seeing someone else, after Ron told you.’

‘Ron, he never told me anything. Actually he came home from work in a foul mood and hasn’t left his bedroom, so he knew about you two?’

‘Yes, he found out today, Nora and I were having lunch together, she works at the ministry. Look Ginny, if I knew or realised how you felt I would have said something to you but I never knew.’

‘Before you left with Hermione and Ron you told me that being with me was like living someone else’s life. You always seemed happy when we were together.’

‘I was, we had a good time together Ginny, you’re a great person. But it was different then, I wasn’t thinking about a future or anything, I had a bit more to worry about.’

Ginny could feel herself choking up, so she hurried into the fireplace and left Harry’s home. Harry sighed as he stared at the fire as the flames went from green back to red, then he headed up the stairs.

‘Hey, sorry about that babe.’

‘She didn’t sound happy, but tell me, how long ago were you two together?’

‘Over a year ago, so I never knew she still expected anything. All we did was spend a lot of time together at Hogwarts, that was before Dumbledore died.’

‘So you did like her.’

‘Yeah, she’s a nice girl, but that’s as far as it went, a bit of a snogging,’ Harry sat next to Nora and took her hand, ‘I can see you’re upset, you don’t need to be Nora, I care about you, not her.’

Nora put her head on Harry’s shoulder, ‘She’s pretty though and you’re close to her family. If she liked you so much, why didn’t she say anything when you stayed there?’

‘No idea, I even said that to her, all that time and she never mentioned anything, but let’s head downstairs.’

Nora looked up at Harry, ‘I don’t want to go downstairs, I want to stay right here.’

Harry stared into Nora’s eyes, ‘Um, why?’

Nora gently pushed Harry until he was lying down, then turned so she was lying half on top of him, then started to kiss him hungrily and she realised why she wanted this, she was scared she’d lose Harry and she was determined not to.

As soon as their lips parted, Harry staring into Nora’s eyes again, ‘Are you sure Nora, we haven’t been together that long?’

‘I told you I love you and I’m ready for this. I want us to be together in every way.’

‘I admit I do too, but I was going to give you time.’

‘I know but I also know I can’t stop thinking about it. So are we going to make love Harry?’

‘Um, yeah, I know I want to and if you’re sure.’

‘I’m sure,’ Nora smiled but could tell she was blushing, she could also see Harry was a little nervous as well. So Nora got up and closed the door before pulling Harry to his feet where they started to kiss again, but also to slowly undress. 

Over the next couple of hours, they took their time but got to know each other properly and even though both of them had never done this, they just couldn’t stop touching each other until they finally made love.

Nora had her head on Harry’s shoulder when he looked down at her, ‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m perfectly okay Harry, it was beautiful, really special.’

‘Yeah, it was, but you realise it’s getting late. Won’t Andromeda be worried about you?’

‘She knows I’m here with you, so she’ll be okay. Do you want me to go Harry?’

‘No, I want you to stay right here with me. I like feeling you against me, it’s nice.’

‘Then I’ll stay right here with you. I can quickly go home in the morning and change.’

‘Well, if you’re really sure, because I like you here with me.’

Nora smiled, ‘I’m positive, but I want to ask you something?’

‘You can ask me anything,’ Harry kept running his hand down Nora’s hair.

‘You said you’re scared to say the words, which I do understand after everything you told me. So even if you can’t say them I just want to know if you think you do feel that for me?’

Harry moved so he was lying on his side staring at Nora, ‘Yes, but are you okay with me not being able to say it. I’m hoping I will be able to soon, I just don’t know if I can.’

‘After you explained, I’m fine, but knowing you do even without saying the words makes me feel better. That was another reason I wanted us to make love. I had a feeling you did love me even if you can’t say it. So what better way to show our love.’

Harry smiled, then lightly caressed Nora’s face, ‘I’m glad you understand Nora, this has to be hard on you, but at least you know I do even if I don’t say the words.’

‘Yes, I do, now we should get some sleep, I need to work tomorrow and you need your energy for Teddy.’

Harry grinned, ‘Yep I sure do, he takes every bit I’ve got, but I don’t care, he means so much to me. See again, I know I do with Teddy, but I can’t say it. I can say he loves me, but I can’t say I…’ Harry closed his eyes, ‘It’s ridiculous when you think about this, three little words and I’m scared,’ Harry rolled over until he was lying on his back then saw Nora’s face looking down at him.

‘It’s not ridiculous Harry. You said I love you to Sirius, the only time you ever said those words, then he died. So it’s understandable why you can’t say it. We all know you love Teddy, we see it. So don’t let it worry you sweetheart. I know how you feel about me, that’s all I care about, not the words. You’re actions, you’re smiles, touch, everything shows me you love me.’

‘I do babe, I really do. Hopefully I just need time then I can tell you. Now let’s get to sleep, you can’t be falling asleep at your desk. Everyone will want to know what you’ve been up to.’

‘If they do, they won’t be getting that information. Making love is our business, no one else’s.’

‘Yeah it is,’ Harry pulled Nora closer then watched her as she fell asleep but he kept thinking about when he might be able to say those words. He knew he could talk to Hermione, but he wanted a man to talk to. He had a couple of ideas of which men he could speak to about this and those men kept going through his mind as he fell asleep.

The following morning Harry and Nora flooed straight to Andromeda’s place. Nora gave her mother an apology before hurrying in to shower and dress for work. She kissed Harry, then Teddy and her mother before leaving.

‘You’re not upset with us are you Andromeda?’

‘No I’m not for a couple of reasons. You’re both adults and in a serious relationship so it’s natural you would want to take that further. But I also overheard you two when I walked passed Elinora’s room. I could tell how you felt about each other so I figured if my daughter had to fall in love with someone, she couldn’t have picked a better man,’ Andromeda gave Harry a smile.

Harry nodded, ‘We do really care about each other but just so you know, I wasn’t going to, I was leaving that until we got to know each other more but Nora decided,’ Harry shrugged.

‘You don’t need to explain. Now spend some time with Teddy, I need to do some washing.’

‘We’ll be here,’ Harry went back to playing with Teddy. He laughed as Nora quickly kissed him then Teddy before running out the door. When it was time for him to have his sleep, Harry kissed him then kissed Andromeda’s cheek but didn’t go to work on the bike, instead he apparated to the ministry and made his way to the right floor, ‘Hi, I’m hoping I could see the minister.’

‘I’ll see if he has time Mr. Potter,’ the woman at the desk got up and walked over to another door. A few minutes later she gestured for Harry to go in.

‘Harry, is something wrong?’

‘Nothing serious Kingsley, I just needed someone to talk to about something, well a man to talk to.’

‘Is this about Elinora, word spread pretty fast after you were both seen having lunch yesterday.’

‘It is about that, well sort of,’ Harry sighed as he sat down, ‘We’ve been seeing each other for a while now. Nora told me she loves me, I told her I care about her. We…um, well,’ Harry closed his eyes for a minute.

‘You made love, but you don’t love her, is that what you’re trying to say Harry?’

‘Yes and no, yes to making love, but I know I do…’ Harry sighed in frustration, ‘I can’t say it Kingsley, that’s my problem, I can’t say those words because I’m too scared to.’


	13. Chapter 13

‘Oh, so you do love her but can’t say it. Can you tell me why?’

‘Well since I was too young to speak before my parents died, so I know I never said it to them. But Sirius and I got really close and I started to think of him as a father and I said those words to him, then he died. I can’t even say them to Teddy or even tell someone that’s how I feel about Teddy, now Nora. She understands after I explained to her about Sirius, but she shouldn’t have to put up with that.’

‘So you’re scared if you say I love you to Nora she might die.’

‘Yeah and I know that’s really stupid, she’s not in a dangerous job or even in a dangerous situation. So why can’t I say it to her or even Teddy?’

Kingsley sat beside Harry, ‘Well going on what you said and how you were raised by those muggles, you never had anyone show you affection in that way. Even though Hermione and Ron show how much they care about you, it’s different, their your friends. So it’s not normal to say I love you to friends, maybe after a long time, yes, you might say it to each other. You finally get close to Sirius and let yourself show how you feel and he dies. So you’ve developed a complex you could say. You’re linking those three words with death.’

Harry sighed, ‘Yeah, I am, but also what Dumbledore told me, I have a lot of love inside me, Voldemort never did and it was the love from my mother that saved me but she died and it was love that let me defeat him, even if he needed to die, it’s still linked. What can I do about it, will I ever be able to say those words to anyone?’

‘I think you will, in time. But Harry after your life, it’s reasonable why you can’t and why it will take a long time. When you see Nora safe and Teddy safe and no one else dies around you, when you realise they are safe and won’t die, then you will.’

Harry sighed but nodded, ‘I hope you’re right Kingsley. I don’t want Nora ever to worry that I don’t just because I can’t say it.’

‘You said she understands, just keep telling her you do even if you can’t say those words. But now, why did you talk to me about this, not that I mind Harry, you can talk to me about anything.’

‘After Sirius and Remus, I don’t really have another man to speak to about this. I know I could speak with Mr. Weasley, he’s had six sons. But I recently found out that Ginny loves me and wanted us to get back together. She came to my place and saw Nora and I together, so I didn’t feel comfortable talking to Mr. Weasley about this.’

‘Well like I said, I don’t mind, but I do get about Ginny, we all saw the looks she always gave you. So you didn’t realise how she felt about you?’

‘No, she said she liked me that was before Dumbledore died. I stayed at the Burrow for all those months after the fighting and she never said anything. I wasn’t thinking about anything serious, all I thought about was rest and not having to worry about Voldemort anymore. I told Hermione and Ron I wasn’t sure I could get close to anyone, not after losing everyone I was close to. But Nora and I just seemed to click. I never told anyone before, but I had a bit of a crush on Tonks when I was fifteen. I thought she was just so strange and I seem to like that. Nora isn’t like Tonks, not as strange as her or as funny, but we still seemed to want to be together, we want the same thing.’

‘Let me ask you this then especially after what you just said. Elinora looks like Tonks, but yes they have very different personalities. You don’t think you were attracted to Elinora because of this crush you had on Tonks?’

‘At first I was thinking about that. But after spending so much time with Nora I realised I was attracted to her and it had nothing to do with Tonks,’ Harry looked up at Kingsley, ‘So you really think I will, after some time?’

‘Yes I do. Give yourself a chance to see that it’s pretty safe and no one around you will die. He’s gone even if there are still some of his supporters around, it’s different than before.’

‘Okay, well I want to say those words to Nora, so I’ll listen to you like I have before. Thanks for letting me get all that off my chest though.’

‘If you ever want to talk, I’ll be here for you. Now it’s lunch time, why don’t you go see that girl of yours.’

Harry nodded then stood up and shook Kingsley’s hand, ‘Thanks Kingsley, it’s helped talking to you.’

‘Anytime,’ Kingsley gave Harry a smile then watched him leave and realised why Harry felt like this. He also realised something else about Harry, he was powerful and he did kill Voldemort, Harry was very sure of himself, very confident, but in a lot of ways Harry was still very young and naive in some ways. Kingsley wasn't going to make sure that Harry knew he had someone to talk to if he needed it, anytime he needed it.

 

Over the next few days, Nora and Harry spent as much time as they could together and Nora spent every night at Harry’s place, so she had started to bring clothes with her so she could leave for work from Harry’s.

Harry and Nora arrived at the ministry together, Harry walked Nora to her office, kissed her then headed to the auror office to continue his training. After a couple of hours, David called Harry into the back room.

‘Is there something wrong David?’

‘Yes, what’s with you and Ron, he just keeps giving you looks and like the saying goes, if looks could kill, you’d be dead. So what’s going on?’

‘I haven’t even noticed David, but as for what’s going on. Well you might have heard I’m with Nora now, we’re sort of living together. Right after Ron found out, he told me Ginny hoped we’d get back together then I found out she loved me. All the Weasley boys are protective of their little sister, but it was before Dumbledore died when we dated. I never realised she wanted anything from me or still felt anything for me and not once did she talk to me about this.’

‘Let’s hope you two can put that aside and work together. If Gawain gets any idea that you two are having problems, I don’t know what he’ll do. Aurors have to trust each other implicitly Harry, you know that.’

‘Yeah, I do, but I have no idea what to do about it. Maybe it might be a good idea to make sure we’re not teamed up.’

‘It doesn’t work like that anymore. Gawain believes everyone should take turns to partner everyone else so we don’t get too comfortable.’

‘I’ll try to act professionally David, let’s hope he doesn’t say anything about Nora. But Ron has a habit of letting his mouth overtake his emotions sometimes, he speaks before he thinks. Let’s hope he can do the right thing here and maybe you might have to say something to him. If I did, he might just blow up at me.’

‘I will keep him back after work, have a word with him. Just try and keep it together if you two are beside each other.’

‘I will, but thanks for telling me. I haven’t really taken a lot of notice of the looks Ron has been given me.’

‘I noticed that why I decided to talk to you. Come on, let’s get back to work.’

David and Harry stepped back into the office and over to their desks. David kept watching Harry and Ron for the rest of the day. Harry just did his work, where Ron would glare at Harry a lot. When it was time to leave, David noticed Ron was about to go over to Harry’s desk, but pulled him aside and waited until everyone left then spoke to him about this problem. David hoped he got through to Ron and thought the next few days of their training would let him know if it did or not.

After work, Harry and Nora went straight to Andromeda’s place to spend some time with her and Teddy. They had dinner together before Harry and Nora headed back to Harry’s place. Harry went straight in to have a shower, he had his eyes closed when he felt Nora’s arms around him making Harry smile.

‘This is new.’

‘I know, but I thought I’d like to see what it’s like,’ Nora took the soap off Harry and started to wash his body, ‘And I like it.’

Harry groaned loudly, ‘Um, yeah, so do I, but if you keep doing that, it’s going to be over before we make it to the bedroom.’

‘Maybe that’s the idea sweetheart,’ Nora gave Harry a wicked grin, then sank to her knees.

‘Oh you’re bringing out your real self aren’t you babe, you’re wicked and playful self and I have to say I really like it.’ Harry watched Nora as she took his cock into her mouth, then he just couldn’t control his body or the noises he was making. Harry and Nora kept making love in the shower, washing after then ended up making love in their bed because that’s how Harry felt now, it was their bed, not his anymore, his and Nora’s and he realised that’s what he wanted. He wanted Nora with him all the time, he wanted her to live with him officially and hoped she wanted the same thing. But since it was late and they were both tired, Harry decided to speak with her soon about really sharing their life.


	14. Chapter 14

After visiting Teddy every morning, Harry still worked on the bike. He had bought the last few mechanical items he need and thought he might only have another week to go before he could ride it. At lunch time Harry went home and started to relax with a hobby he found he liked and was pretty good at, drawing. Harry would sit outside and work on his picture, but had his alarm set on his watch to let him know when Nora would be home, which gave him enough time to put his picture away. Harry didn’t want Nora or anyone seeing it until it was finished. When Harry first moved into his parent’s home, he went through his father’s office in the house and found out he liked to draw as well so at least Harry knew where he got this talent from. 

Harry was sitting on the couch when Nora stepped into the house and sat next to Harry.

‘So how was Teddy today?’

‘Great, getting into everything, but I want to talk to you about something.’

‘Nothing wrong is there? You don’t have to do some dangerous mission for the aurors?’

‘No,’ Harry gave her a smile, ‘I’m still training Nora, they wouldn’t send us out yet. It’s about us actually. I spoke to Kingsley about how I can’t say those words and he made me realise a few things. I’ve basically linked those words with death. I knew my parents would have said them to me, my mother would have right before she died. Sirius told me, I told him and he died.’

‘It makes sense Harry, what did the minister say?’

‘He thinks I just need time. Once I see you don’t die, Teddy doesn’t die or anyone else I know die, he thinks I will be able to say them. I want to, I even tried to a few times, when you were asleep, I’d watch you and try to get the words out, but I can’t. So as long as you realise I do even without the words, then I can take my time and see how everything is pretty safe now and hopefully I will be able to say it.’

‘I think he’s right, you do need to see I’m not going anywhere. When I’ve said I love you, you can say I do too, so that’s close. I knew you were worried about that though, but you don’t need to be.’

‘I know, you’ve told me which makes me do more. But there’s more, I’ve been thinking about this over the last few days, but last night I realised I want it to happen.’

‘Wanted what to happen Harry?’

‘I want us to live together properly?’

Nora stared at Harry for a minute then sat astride Harry, kissing him passionately. ‘You really want us to live together?’

‘Yes, you couldn’t be that surprised could you?’

‘Well, I was hoping we could, but since you’ve told me how you were always at Hogwarts, the Burrow with the Weasley’s or Grimmauld Place, I thought you might have wanted some time alone.’

‘At first I thought I did, but I hate it on those nights you go home, I miss you beside me. So what do you think, do you want us to live together?’

‘Yes, I do, I want to be with you always.’

‘Then on the weekend we can pack up your stuff and bring it here.’

‘We can do that since we’ll be there seeing Teddy. Have you thought about that Harry, having one of the rooms fixed up so Teddy could stay here on the odd night?’

‘I have thought about it, but I think he should be a little older. You work, I do part time at the moment, but I will be full time soon.’

‘That makes sense actually, but now we should see about dinner.’

‘Let’s go out and eat, celebrate we’re now living together.’

‘I’ll be in that, so I’ll go shower and change,’ Nora kissed Harry and hurried up the stairs.

Harry and Nora went to a nice restaurant in Godric’s Hollow, but someone must have leaked the information because a photographer kept taking their picture, then a reporter kept asking them questions. At first Harry was going to tell them to get lost, but felt Nora squeeze his hand.

‘Fine, yes this is my girlfriend, Elinora Tonks, but we’re trying to eat, so can’t you give us a break.’

‘Are you planning on getting married?’

‘It’s too soon to think about that, now come on, let’s us have some privacy.’

‘One more then.’

‘Alright, one more,’ Harry sighed in frustration.

‘How did you meet?’

‘She’s the sister of my godson’s mother, who died during the fighting at Hogwarts.’

‘Thanks Mr. Potter,’ the reporter smiled then hurried away with his photographer, 

‘That’s why I don’t like to eat out too often, I can never get any privacy.’

‘Don’t worry about it Harry, let’s just finish our dinner and go home. We have all the privacy we want at home.’

Harry grinned, ‘Home, yeah, since we are living together it is our home now.’

Harry and Nora kept eating, then they walked slowly and casually through Godric’s Hollow until they got home. The moment the door closed, Harry had Nora in his arms, kissing her hungrily as they moved back towards the couch. They ended up making love right there in the living room before heading up to bed to sleep.

The next couple of days Harry was at the auror office training, he started to take notice of the looks Ron kept giving him, but he wasn’t the only one that noticed. The day after Harry and Nora had dinner the Daily Prophet had pictures of Harry and Nora but also what Harry had said, but one thing he never got asked but was now in the Daily Prophet was that Harry and Nora were living together. Since that came out, Ron had been worse, he wouldn’t even speak to Harry when they were at the ministry even if they ended up sitting at the same table at lunch with all the others training to be aurors, along with Hermione and Nora. Everyone felt the tension though, so Harry and Nora started to sit apart after that.

The following week Gawain Robards had called Harry and Ron into his office with everyone else watching and waiting to see what was going on. After a half an hour, Harry and Ron stepped out, with Harry packing his stuff and leaving without saying a word. Everyone looked at Ron, then their boss and back to Ron again, but no one said anything. During lunch that day, David went and spoke to Kingsley about what he had witnessed, then right after Kingsley and David left the ministry and headed to Godric’s Hollow.

‘Okay, what’s going on Harry?’

‘Gawain basically said Ron and I couldn’t work together, so one of us had to leave, I left. I’ll work on something else to do.’

‘Didn’t Gawain give you a chance to work this out?’

‘No, he said he’d been watching us since the first day. Once we explained the situation, he said it wouldn’t work. Don’t worry about it Kingsley, I’m not but it’s not going to stop me going out to find death eaters. I’ll just work for myself, I’ve found out I can do a lot more than what you saw. Apart from the glamour of turning into anyone, I can change my clothes to match, even add one of their mask if I want to and give myself a fake dark mark. I also found out if I cast any spell, no one but me can undo it or change it.’

‘Which shows you should have stayed and Ron left.’

‘No, I wasn’t going to let him leave. This might be his problem and I’ve accepted that he can’t live with the fact I’m with Nora and not with Ginny. So that’s it, I work for myself from now on and it’s better actually, I don’t need to play by the ministry’s rules, something I’ve never felt comfortable with anyway. As long as I don’t do anything against the law, then I’ll do what I have to.’

‘This is ridiculous Harry, with your power you could do so much good in the auror office.’

‘I know, but it’s not going to happen. So I’ll get myself some advance spell books, anything I can to learn what I need.’

‘Harry, what about this. If I help you train of a night, you can go out in secret and work for us, I’m sure I can get Gawain to agree to that. We explained about your power, so he probably hated the idea that it was you that left and not Ron. But he’s not the type to make Ron leave if he didn’t actually do anything wrong,’ David said.

‘Why would he agree to that, he wouldn’t have a lot of control over what I do?’

‘In a way he would. He could tell me what he wants you to do, I’d let you know. If you caught someone or needed more people, then you could contact me, we can work that out later and the aurors could take care of that.’

‘Well in one way that’s good, no one would know I was doing anything, so I wouldn’t keep getting asked questions or talked about. Only Gawain, Kingsley and you would know I’ve been doing anything, is that right?’

‘That’s right and I could help David in training you. We’re both single, so it’s not like we have a lot on of a night. We’d just need somewhere to train though, not the laws and stuff, we could do that here, it’s the physical training.’

‘It would need to be somewhere big enough to take the spells we’d be teaching Harry, so a normal room here would be no good. We’ll think about it and work something out Harry. But if Gawain goes for this idea, would you do it?’

‘Sure, I want to work on catching death eaters, this way I still can,’ Harry grinned and shook both David and Kingsley’s hand then the three men kept talking about their plans to make Harry a secret agent but still an auror and to make sure no one found out about it.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was sitting on the couch in his living room when Nora sat beside him, ‘Now tell me what’s going on. That note you sent was strange.’

‘Okay, Gawain Robards the head auror noticed the tension between Ron and I. He called us into his office and basically said we couldn’t work together, so I left. But there’s a catch. Now Kingsley and David arrived at lunch time, they couldn’t believe I was the one that left because they had both seen some of my power. They know Gawain is not the type to make someone leave unless they did something wrong. They think he’s upset that I was the one that left and not Ron. So David and Kingsley came up with an idea. See at first I was just going to work for myself, go out and catch death eaters. But they said if they keep training me of a night, that I would be like a secret agent within the aurors and Gawain would go for that and I like it more as I wouldn’t get as much attention because I wouldn’t get seen bringing in death eaters. I would go out, find them, if it was just one, then I could easily bind them, then contact David and he would get the rest of the aurors to pick up the death eater and no one would know it was all down to me.’

‘I need to know, will you be safer doing that or not?’

‘I’ll be safe babe. I know I haven’t shown you or told you about some of the things I can do. But I found out I can shield from the killing curse, so if I’m in a fight, I can shield myself from them, but I can still use spells on them. So you see, I’ll be perfectly fine.’

‘But I thought there was nothing that could ever shield from the killing curse?’

‘Normally you can’t, but I think it’s time I explained some things to you. You told me you love me, you know I do and we are living together. All I ask is that you never tell anyone what I’m going to tell you. One thing is for the safety of everyone close to me, the other is that I just don’t want anyone to know. After you hear about these two things, you’ll realise why I’ve only recently become powerful.’

‘You know I’d never tell anyone anything Harry, you have my word on that.’

‘I know but also knowing this could put you in danger as well Nora. When you think of it, word is out now we’re together. If they wanted to get hold of this, they might think you know about it anyway. I know that’s cryptic at the moment but it’s the reason why only a few people know all this. I don’t like the idea of putting anyone in danger and this information is dangerous.’

‘Okay, well I’m not in dangerous situation or have anything to do with that type of witch or wizard. But you know I’ll be careful. So why don’t I cook dinner, then you can explain about all this. Because I want to know why you’re so positive you’ll be safe, I would like to be as positive.’

‘You will when you hear, so I’ll sit and read my auror books while you cook and you know I’ll have to get you to teach me how to cook so I can help.’

‘I like cooking Harry, so I don’t mind.’

‘Alright, I’ll be right back,’ Harry went and grabbed his books, sat at the table why Nora went about cooking dinner. They ate while talking about what Harry might have to do when he goes out alone. When they finished, they both cleaned up then Harry started to explain about the horcruxes, and the one in him. Then he explained about the deathly hallows. Harry then explained that the combination of the horcrux being gone and he was the owner of those items has made him more powerful than Albus Dumbledore. ‘So you understand Nora, it’s dangerous for anyone that knows about that wand, but also why I’ll be fine and how I can do so much good if I keep helping?’

‘Yes, I do, it does make me feel better knowing you’ll be safer than normal. So the things I heard, like how you told people he was going to be there that night, that’s how you knew.’

‘Yes, I could feel what he felt, but I also could see through him sometimes. So that night I saw him concentrating on his horcruxes and the one at Hogwarts.’

‘Well it makes more sense now, I keep hearing all these things about you. But I know you never want to talk about it, now I can’t blame you for that. If I saw those types of things from him, I would want to forget about it as well. Well you know I’d never tell anyone sweetheart and I know you’ll be safe, so I feel better.’

‘I don’t want you to ever worry about me babe but I do understand you will, just like I would. But I’ll be fine and being trained by Kingsley and David should make you feel better. I’ve been told Kingsley was the best auror in the office before he became minister.’

‘You heard right Harry, sorry for barging in,’ David said as he stepped into the kitchen with Kingsley.

‘No it’s fine and I was hoping to hear back from you. So what’s going on?’

‘Gawain loved the idea Harry, he really didn’t want to lose you. So we can start taking you through all the law, that’s easy. Now I had an idea about where we could practice spells and infiltration.’

‘Okay, so tell me because it needs to be big enough.’

‘Think Harry, somewhere that can change into the room we need, exactly like you changed it into the room when you trained the DA.’

‘The room of requirement, but that’s at Hogwarts, how’s that going to work?’

‘I spoke with Minerva today, she said as long as no one knows, we can connect this fireplace to her office and floo straight there. Now we should be finished using the room by the time it opens again, so that won’t be a problem.’

‘Well that room would be perfect. When I thought about what I needed in that room, everything was there including advance defence books and a training wizard. We lost that though, Ginny reduced it to ash.’

‘You won’t need another one, it’ll be Kingsley and I who are aiming spells at you. Then you’ll be aiming at us, just tone it down a bit though, you’re more powerful than us. We don’t want to get hurt.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Imagine, me hurting two aurors.’

‘Alright, don’t be a smart arse Harry. So we thought we could start tomorrow night. We could go to Hogwarts, do an hour of law then start on some dueling but you shouldn’t need a lot of that as you’ve done really well against some of the worst death eaters out there. So it will be more on learning spells that only get taught to aurors, there really advanced and dangerous. We can make the room into a building, have a pretend hostage in there, get you to work out how to rescue that hostage, things like that.’

‘Sounds good to me, so how long do you think it would take to get me to auror standard?’

‘If we do it every night and not just two days a week, we think two months at most. Now we’re not talking about weekends, so no Saturday or Sunday nights.’

‘I’ll go with that because I really want to get these death eaters. Did Gawain say how we’re going to work this?’

‘Yep, he’ll pass information on to me, I’ll bring it here for you. Now if there is more than two, you instantly contact me then get out of there unless you can bind them. If you can’t, no, you just leave. If I can I might be able to meet up with you and we can deal with them, if I can’t, then you have to leave them to the aurors. Two you can handle yourself, so don’t push it.’

‘I’ve gone up against four myself David, four of his main death eaters. So I could probably handle that amount, but I will go with what you think.’

‘Let’s wait so we can see how good you are. I know we both saw you that night and you were doing really well with the amount that was there. But we need to make sure you can handle both David and I, if you can, then yes, you could easily handle four.’

‘Okay, so I’m officially, unofficially working for the aurors.’

‘Yes, we’re taking a leap out of the muggle world here. You will be known as a secret agent, we were thinking of a name that will make no one suspicious. But someone could pick up on it. So we thought of a number, something that no one will suspect is a person.’

‘Again from the muggle world,’ Harry grinned but saw the confusion on everyone’s faces, ‘Okay, there’s this movie in the muggle world, James Bond, he’s called 007, his a secret agent. There’s lot of those movies actually, I only got to see two though, but they were great spy movies.’

‘Okay, well the auror office have mainly people like Ron, Cho, there both purebloods. But Seamus is a halfblood, would he know 007?’

‘Probably, it’s one of those movies most young boys like to watch, so I’m sure he saw them with his father who was a muggle.’

‘Okay, well we could go with 000, or even like 777, something like that. If I have a file on my desk that has those numbers on it, no one should think twice.’

‘777 would be good, or even three of any numbers,’ Harry looked at Nora, ‘Why not 444, Nora’s birthdate is the fourth of the fourth.’ Harry smiled at Nora who ended up kissing him making Kingsley and David turn away because it was a serious kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Kingsley and David waited until Harry and Nora stopped snogging. When they did, Kingsley laughed. 

‘We can go with that and it will make you remember the numbers. So you might get a note from me that will have 444 on it. I’ll have a file at the office with 444 on it. Now as I’m the most senior auror, there are files that the others can’t go into. So I’ll always make sure you’re file goes into that drawer which is always locked and only Gawain and I can open it. So we’ve got some plans, but we’re trying to work on your personal files because you will be technically employed by the ministry. We can’t have Harry Potter’s name in that office, your name is too recognisable.’

‘What about James, it’s a pretty common name as long as it’s not connected with Potter or Black.’

‘Oh, I’ve got an idea,’ David grinned, ‘You might not realise it when you hear it, if you don’t I’ll explain, but what about the name Jotas Temper?’

‘Jotas Temper, well it’s different and as far away from my name as you can get, no one would pick it up. Now tell us how you came up with that name?’

Before David could say anything Nora giggled, ‘I think Nora got it.’

‘Yes, I did and it’s very clever.’

‘Okay, so tell me because this is supposed to be my spy name you know.’

‘Kingsley, any idea?’

‘No I don’t, so tell us.’

‘I’ll be better if I show you, got any parchment, ink and quill about?’

Harry waved his hand and summoned the items then watched as David spelt the name Jotas Temper, then he started to cross out letters and every crossed out letter he would use that letter and started to spell another name.

‘Blimey, James Potter, I would never have picked up on that. Nora’s like Hermione, bloody smart, so I get why she did.’

‘Very good David, you must be good at anagrams.’

‘Yeah, I am. So what do you think Harry, could you get used to the name Jotas Temper?’

‘Yep, I just need to repeat it a few times and I’ll have it. But you said I’ll be employed by the ministry, where am I supposed to be working?’

‘At first we thought of Kingsley’s assistant, but that would draw too much attention. So you’re basically being a maintenance worker and there are at least a hundred of those, so no one should think twice.’

‘Okay, I can go with that.’

‘Can you explain something though. What was this DA you mentioned?’ Nora asked.

‘Oh see in my fifth year at Hogwarts, Fudge, the minister then, refused to believe Dumbledore and I about Voldemort being back. So he sent this woman, Dolores Umbridge to teach defence against the dark arts except she refused to teach us. See Fudge thought Dumbledore would use the students as his own personal army. Hermione came up with the idea of me teaching some students. At first I wasn’t sure, but the more I thought about it the more I realised that if we didn’t learn anything, we could have been killed. So there were twenty five of us that joined the DA. Now Ginny came up with that name, the DA so we could refer to it without drawing attention or making anyone suspicious, but it also stood for the Defence Association, but we called it Dumbledore’s Army, a private joke because that was Fudge’s worst nightmare. We use to meet in the room of requirement once a week and I taught advance defence. You met Neville that day at the Burrow, but before the DA, he was hopeless at anything, he was very shy, had no confidence, let everyone pick on him. But when Bellatrix Lestrange escaped Azkaban along with other death eaters, Neville stepped up and learned everything I taught him. Apart from Hermione who is just so smart, Neville was the fastest to get any spell, hex or charm I taught.’

‘So when everyone realised he was back, Fudge loses his job, what happened with that Umbridge woman?’

‘At first she was just sacked, but ended up at the ministry running the muggleborn registration act when Voldemort had control over the ministry. She finally got tried over her crimes at Hogwarts and that act. She’s now in Azkaban and will remain there for twenty years.’ Kingsley explained.

‘What did she do at Hogwarts apart from not teach?’ Nora saw Kingsley and David look at Harry, ‘Sweetheart, what did she do?’

Harry sighed, then put his hand out, ‘She used to make us use a blood quill, we had to write lines and the words would appear on the parchment in our own blood as the words were cut into our hands. Mine are more visible than the others as I had it done a lot more often.’

Nora picked up Harry’s hand, ‘I must not tell lies, oh my. That must have been so painful Harry.’

‘Yeah, but Hermione used to get me some mertlap essence to soak my hand in after. All the DA was made to do it after we were caught.’

‘You really had a painful life didn’t you Harry?’

‘Yeah, but I didn’t know anything else, so I got used to it.’

‘Anyway, we need to go, so remember the name Jotas Temper and 444 because they will be the ways David or Gawain will contact you, mostly David though. So we’ll be here about 6 tomorrow, I’ll put the charm on the floo but also have it restricted to who can use it to get to Hogwarts. Anyone else can use it like a normal floo, it’ll be just Hogwarts that will have the restrictions.’

‘I’ll be waiting Kingsley, thanks for all this, both of you because I really want to be an auror and work on catching death eaters.’

‘You will Harry and you’re going to make a great auror. So we’ll see you tomorrow, night Nora.’

‘Goodnight David, minister.’

‘Outside the ministry Nora it’s Kingsley, no more minister. Harry and I are practically family, that makes you family as well,’ Kingsley smiled then left with David.

‘Do you think the first couple of times I could come watch you train?’

‘Sure, if you want to babe, I like having you with me. So what do you think of the name Jotas Temper?’

‘I think it’s great Harry, no one will think that it’s you, Harry Potter. If someone is good with anagrams, and thought of your name, it wouldn’t make sense. So I think it will work well. Now I know I have to keep all this to myself, but what if one of your friends comes see you when you’re not here. What should I tell them?’

‘Just say I’m at work, but you can’t talk about it. I made you promise to not repeat what I do. Now only Hermione might try to persist with finding out what I’m doing. But if you say you promised me, she should accept that. She knows how important it is not to break a promise.’

‘Okay, now knowing I will see you train it will also show me how good you are, so it should make me worry less.’

Harry grinned, ‘You don’t need to worry at all.’

‘That won’t happen Harry. But I wanted to ask you about what you said before, about Neville and Bellatrix, I don’t understand why that would make him learn more.’

‘Oh see Neville’s parents were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, that was around the time my parents were killed. She kept the cruciatus curse on them for too long trying to get information out of them, they were aurors. They lost their minds Nora and live in the mind damage ward at St Mungo’s. They don’t even know Neville is their son. So when he heard about Bellatrix, he told me he wanted to make them proud,’ Harry waved his hand again and summoned his old pouch, then dug into it until he found the old photo, ‘Mad-Eye Moody, an ex auror gave me this. It’s the original order of the phoenix. My parents are there with Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew, there Neville’s parents. You can see Dumbledore, the man near him is his brother Aberforth. Mad-Eye is the one that suits the name. I told Neville when he was looking at this picture that we’d make them all proud and I know we did.’

‘You really are like your father Harry, it’s like looking at you but just a bit older.’

‘Yeah, it is. It was Mad-Eye and Tonks that first got me interested in being an auror. I might have been concerned with the way Mad-Eye looked, but I heard what he had done. He was the best dark wizard catcher there was, but he did get a lot of scars and injuries from being an auror. Mostly because he did everything he’s way and never had back up or help. He liked to work alone and during that time, it was the worst time to work alone, but that was Mad-Eye.’

‘Mum told me about the order of the phoenix, the one that Dora was a member of. So they used to meet in secret to work out how to stop him?’

‘Yep, that’s basically it. Dumbledore talked my parents into joining right after they finished Hogwarts. From what Sirius told me, they wanted to anyway. Sirius said I’m a lot like dad in that way, wanted to help and if that meant fighting, then that’s what we do, fight. You said Tonks offered to teach you, even though it’s pretty safe now, you could still learn, just to give yourself a bit more confidence if you see anything happen and make me feel better knowing you could look after yourself?’

Nora smiled, ‘You just like teaching, don’t you. You had this look on your face when you explained about the DA.’

‘After the first couple of classes with the DA, I did really start to enjoy it mainly because I knew what we were doing would mean it gave us all a chance to survive what was coming, a war. But it’s getting late, why don’t we go up and share a nice warm bath?’

‘You’re on Jotas,’ Nora snickered then took Harry’s hand and they walked slowly up the stairs and they wouldn't emerged again until morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry spent the following morning with Teddy, then a couple of hours on the bike before heading home where he sat and read the books on the aurors he got when he first joined.

When Nora got home, they had dinner and just finished when Kingsley, David and Gawain turned up.

‘Hi boss, can I still call you boss?’

‘Since I am technically still you’re boss, yes you can. When David put this idea to me Harry, I was thrilled because I really didn’t want to lose you, not after what Kingsley told me about your power. So I thought I’d come watch the first training, see how you go.’

‘Great, so does that mean you’re just watching or going to be firing spells at me as well?’

‘Alright, I wanted to do that as well. I need to see how good you are. I might have been at the battle of Hogwarts, but I never got to see you.’

‘Well considering how many were there, it’s a wonder we saw anyone we knew.’

‘Okay, I’ll charm the fireplace, but first, is Nora coming to watch to see that you’re going to be okay?’ Kingsley asked.

‘He’s gotten to know you babe.’

Nora grinned as she shook her head, ‘Yes I am.’

‘Okay David, ten galleons,’ Kingsley put his hand out. David scowled and dug ten galleons out of his pocket.

‘You made a bet on me?’

‘Yep, I said you’d go, David said you’d be too nervous.’

‘That’s why Kingsley was great at interrogations, he could read people really well.’

‘Come on then,’ Kingsley went over to the fireplace, then started to move his wand all over it, ‘Okay, I’ll see you there,’ Kingsley said then stepped into the fireplace, after him went David, then Gawain, Nora with Harry last.

‘Kingsley explained what was going on Harry, so I was pleased to be able to help.’

‘Thanks Professor, it’s good to see you though.’

Minerva smiled, ‘It’s good to see you too Harry and to see you as well Elinora.’

‘Hello Professor,’ Nora smiled. 

‘I see you’re still wearing Albus’ ring.’

Harry lifted his finger, ‘Yeah, I like wearing it,’ Harry looked up at the portrait, ‘I’ll always look after it Professor.’

‘I know you will Harry that is why I wanted you to have it. But someone wants to speak with you since he found out you were going to be here,’ Albus pointed towards another portrait.

‘Oh Professor Snape,’ Harry stepped over and looked up at his old potions teacher.

‘Potter, I wanted to explain why I gave you so many memories. I thought you deserved to know why I treated you the way I did and I would like to apologise for that. I realised you might be a lot like your father, but you are your own man.’

‘Thanks and I realised why you did give me them from so far back. But I said something to Professor McGonagall about you and wished I could tell you, now I can. I think you were one of the bravest men I have ever met. What you did was just amazing and I can’t thank you enough for that but I also wanted to thank you for giving me so many of your memories. You showed me my parents, but also how close you and my mother were. I found a letter in my vault, one she wrote to me not long before she died. She asked me if I got a chance to speak with you privately that I was to tell you that she never stopped caring about you and you were always her best friend.’

Severus Snape nodded, ‘Thank you for that Harry. Your mother was a wonderful woman, she just happened to fall in love with the wrong man, well that’s my opinion.’

‘Imagine if she fell in love with Severus Harry, he’d be your father,’ Kingsley said then turned away so no one could see him grinning.

‘If that would have happened, then I know I would have had a great father because he loved my mother and Dumbledore told me love is the most powerful magic there is. Isn’t that right Professor Dumbledore?’

‘Yes, exactly right Harry. Now I think Severus and I should take a nap and you can go learn to become an auror, which I know you will make a great one.’

‘Thanks Professor,’ Harry smiled at both men then turned back to face everyone.

‘Why don’t you all head to the seventh floor. I might even come down later to see how you’re going.’

‘We’ll be there Minerva,’ Kingsley said then led the group to the seven floor, ‘Why don’t you do it Harry, turn it into the same room you used for the DA?’

‘Okay,’ Harry moved over to the wall, then walked passed it three times thinking about his DA training room, ‘Let’s see if it looks the same,’ Harry opened the door, ‘Yep, everything is in here.’

‘So this is the come and go room. I heard about it, but never knew if it was real or not.’ Gawain said.

‘Yep, a house elf called Dobby told me about it.’

‘Okay, let’s start with some dueling, show Gawain what he missed that night. Now do you want to take David and me on together or one at a time?’

‘Let’s start with one, I’m a bit out of shape. I’ve been doing nothing for months.’

‘Okay, I’ll start then David.’

Kingsley moved into the centre of the room, Harry kissed Nora, took his jacket off then took his wand out of his back pocket and saw Kingsley laugh.

‘I know, but it’s comfortable there. Let’s just get started. Are we just going to use something simple like stinging hexes or go for stunners?’

‘Stunners, and even though we’re friends, don’t hold back. We need to see how much training you’ll need.’

‘Okay, I’m not going to hold back, I’m looking forward to this. Dueling the former head auror, that’s cool.’

‘Serious Harry.’

‘Sorry,’ Harry laughed, then faced Kingsley and got ready.

‘Okay, on three, one, two, duel,’ Gawain yelled, then stood with David and Nora as Harry and Kingsley circled and fired spells at each other. They kept going for nearly half an hour when Harry had Kingsley flying across the room, landing on his back.

‘Sorry Kingsley,’ Harry ran up and helped him to his feet.

‘You could have taken it down a bit Harry, that blasted hurt.’

‘I took it down half strength Kingsley, but I wasn’t expecting that. I thought you’d just take a step back.’

‘If that’s your half strength, I have to see your full strength. But not on us, do it on the training wizard,’ Gawain said.

‘Okay,’ Harry levitated the wizard to the centre then sent a full stunner at it. The training wizard flew all the way until it hit the wall then fell to pieces.

‘Blimey Harry, that’s one powerful stunner.’

‘I want to try something else,’ Harry moved his wand until the training wizard was repair, then he put his wand on the floor and waved his hand at it and the same thing happened. The training wizard hit the wall breaking apart.

‘Okay, well I don’t think we need to work on any wand work or in Harry’s case, wandless magic. Did you know you could do wandless Harry?’

‘Yeah, I did some one day at the Burrow when Kingsley and David was there,’ Harry waved his hand at his face and turned into Hermione, ‘Hermione and I were having a discussion, I turned into her then turned back,’ Harry waved his hand at himself again.

‘That will be good for infiltration. You could literally become anyone without polyjuice potion.’

‘It was Tonks that gave me the idea. When I saw how she could just change her hair and nose, I was thinking about how great that would be without having to use the potion. As you can see, it worked.’

‘So not like a Metamorphmagus where they just concentrate on what they want changed, you still need either a wand or wandless magic.’

‘Yeah, hey babe, change something, I want to see how you do it.’

‘Okay,’ Nora closed her eyes and within a few seconds, she had pink hair, a smaller nose and she was taller.

Harry stared at his girlfriend for a minute then closed his eyes and thought of changing to look like Nora did right now. He opened his eyes, and looked around.

‘Did it work?’

‘Yes, you and Nora are identical. So you’ve literally became a Metamorphmagus, which is impossible. You have to be born that way.’

‘Yeah, Tonks told me, but it’s great,’ Harry concentrated and turned back to himself and saw Nora had changed as well.’

‘I think Harry only needs to learn the law and how to infiltrate a heavily guarded place and how to go about rescuing a hostage without being seen or heard, or getting information out of them.’

‘Seen, well I could always use my cloak, I’ve never been seen under that and that shield charm I cast over Hermione’s parents stop anyone hearing me.’

‘Okay, well it looks like just teaching you how to get in and rescue someone and all the laws aurors need to know. The way it’s going, I think you’ll be an auror in a month Harry and that’s never happened before. But this cloak I’ve heard you had, it was your father’s right?’

‘Yep, Dumbledore left it for me my first year here, why?’

‘Well, they do get damaged and the invisibility charm does were off. So maybe you still might learn to become invisible.’

Harry looked over at Kingsley and David, ‘What do you think?’

‘Gawain is one of the most trustworthy people I know Harry, that’s why I appointed him head auror.’

‘You know I trust you Kingsley, so okay,’ Harry pulled out his cloak, ‘Dumbledore got me so used to carrying this that it became a habit,’ Harry handed it to Gawain, ‘This cloak is over seven hundred years old Gawain and it will never lose its charm or ever get damaged.’

Gawain stared at the cloak then looked up at Harry, ‘The cloak of invisibility, the actually cloak that was given to the youngest brother. You’ve got to be kidding me,’ Gawain stared at Harry then back at the cloak again, but everyone else in the room all saw the shocked look on the aurors face and with everything they knew, they could understand it.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next couple of weeks Nora got to see how good Harry really was and it did make her feel better knowing Harry would be okay. Even though Harry didn’t need to duel anymore, Kingsley and David wanted to keep Harry at it anyway. So they both usually took Harry on and every time, no matter what both men did, he always got them. One time, Kingsley, David, Gawain and Minerva went up against Harry, it took longer, but Harry had them all disarmed and bound. Every day Harry would read up on the laws, than at night Kingsley and David would test him. Harry would also get Nora to call him Jotas Temper a lot so he would remember the name. He also set up a section in his father’s old office to keep all his files of what he did as Jotas temper.

Harry had used his cloak and got through a wide range of tests without being seen, he also used his shield charm to block sound, so when he snuck into the pretend room, Gawain who had been in the room Harry needed to get into, he never saw or heard Harry at all. The last test was going to be Harry rescuing a hostage with multiple people guarding the person and area.

Harry and Nora were standing outside the room of requirement why Kingsley, David, Gawain, Minerva and a couple of other teachers set up the scenario. Harry was leaning against the wall, with Nora up against him as they snogged.

The moment their lips parted Harry stared into Nora’s eyes, ‘Even though I still can’t say those words yet but you do know I do, I would like us to do something. Now it’s big and even though we’re young, we both do want a life together,’ Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small square box, then he moved Nora back and dropped to his knees, ‘Elinora Tonks, will you marry me?’

Nora stood there and felt the tears falling down her face, ‘Yes, oh of course yes,’ Nora said as she kept nodding.

When Harry stood up, he gently pulled out the large diamond and emerald ring, then placed it on Nora’s finger.

‘Oh Harry, this must have cost a fortune but it’s absolutely beautiful.’

‘It’s nothing on you my love,’ Harry kept staring at Nora before they started kissing again, ‘What do you say to a small ceremony at your mother’s place. Just us, your mother and Teddy, Kingsley and David?’

‘That sounds perfect. I never really wanted a big wedding with a heap of people around. I prefer a small ceremony even if it was just us.’

‘Yeah, I don’t want anything big with a lot of people and since I haven’t seen a lot of my friends, mainly due to Ron being bastard, this is exactly what I want. I just need to know you’re positive because of not being able to say the words even if I do.’

‘I’m absolutely positive Harry, so when can I become Mrs. Potter?’ Nora grinned.

‘Let’s talk it over with your mum tomorrow.’

‘Okay because I want this to happen as quickly as we can.’

Harry laughed, ‘So do I love.’

‘Alright Harry, you can come in and Nora remember to stay quiet and right back out of the way,’ Kingsley’s voice said from his patronus lynx.

‘Here we go,’ Harry smiled then stepped into the room with Nora. All he saw was a large building, but couldn’t see or hear anything, he kissed Nora again, then cast his charm so no one could hear him, then threw the cloak over himself. He had a plan worked out on how to get the hostage out and hoped it work. First he needed to find this person. He cast a charm over the door to reveal any spells attached to it that would alert the kidnappers. It showed one, so Harry disabled that, then quietly and slowly entered the room. Over the next hour, Harry kept casting his charms, revealing hidden spells on every door, window and even the floor. When Harry found the one on the floor, he stood there thinking about how to cross the room without standing on it. Finally he concentrated and he lifted off the ground and slowly floated his way to the other side. While he was still in the air, he checked the next door, disabled the charm, then did another charm and it revealed six people on the other side of the door, he wasn't sure if they were all in that room or if there was another room, he figured he would find out when he went in. Harry kept himself in the air as he though on how to get in without them seeing the door open. Then an idea came to him, he cast a strong confundus charm at everyone in the other room, making them think the door stayed closed and Harry quickly got inside. He noticed Professor McGonagall tied to a chair, Gawain standing near her, while Kingsley was at the side watching the door which he never saw open. Harry got quietly beside his old Professor, then cast three charms at the same time. One to mask Professor McGonagall disappearing, as another charm placed a fake Professor McGonagall in her place and the third made sure no sound was made, ‘I’m going to make you invisible and float, so keep it as quiet as you can.’

‘Anything you say Harry,’ Minerva smiled.

Harry knew his charms would get him and McGonagall out and even though he could not see the other three people, they were safe from detection. Harry cast his charms, then they both headed to the door, again he cast a confundus charm so Kingsley and Gawain never saw the door open. Then cast all his other charms to get himself and Professor McGonagall out. Once they got through the last door and back out into the room of requirement, Harry took his cloak off then removed the charms from Professor McGonagall.

‘I have no idea how you did that Harry, but it was good. They had Filius, Pomona and Horace keeping watch in other rooms while Kingsley and Gawain stayed with me.’

‘I can’t believe it,’ David said as he walked over to them, ‘Not one sound and they have no idea she’s gone. That is very impressive Harry, but I think I should let them know their hostage is gone,’ David cast his patronus, a large silver pantha and it took off into the large fake building. Within a few second the building disappeared and Harry got to see where the three teachers had been hiding and they all saw two Professor McGonagall’s, ‘Okay, how is there another Minerva sitting down there, because she’s moving and looks real.’

‘I basically thought of a hologram, but a magical one. Hey boss, brush you hand through Professor McGonagall and you’ll see what I mean,’ Harry called then everyone watched as Gawain Robards hand passed directly through what looked like Minerva McGonagall. They did see it shimmer and shake, but that was all. Then the other two aurors and teachers joined Harry, David and Nora.

‘Damn, I really thought we’d get some sign you were there.’

‘I thought it would be when it was time to move Minerva. Well Harry you surprised all of us,’ Gawain shook his hand, ‘Welcome Auror Potter.’

Harry laughed, then shook everyone’s hand, ‘Thanks and I have to say that was fun. But I still made myself believe it was real. I didn’t know who was going to be the hostage though.’

‘That was Minerva’s idea, she knew you would keep her safe. She told us what you did to Amycus Carrow for spitting at her so imagine what you would do to get her out from under five death eaters.’

‘Well yeah, she’d been looking after me since I was eleven, I wasn’t going to let anyone do that to her. I sort of looked at her as a mother figure and Dumbledore was the father figure. We lived here, they taught us, disciplined us when we got into trouble, praised us, well gave us points when we did good, sort of like a parent in a way.’

‘Okay Kingsley, ten galleons, thank you,’ Minerva held her hand out.

Everyone laughed as Kingsley huffed, then handed over ten galleons, ‘Minerva said you think of her as a mother figure Harry, but I said no, you just respect and like her. Blimey, she knows you better than I do.’

Harry laughed again, ‘Well she has known me since I was eleven and gave me a lot of detentions. But you also have to remember, she was close with Dumbledore and he knew me better than I knew myself.’

‘Exactly right Harry, we used to discuss you quite a lot, so I got to know you more than most people thought I did.’

‘Harry, congratulations, I always knew you’d go far, but we need to get going,’ Horace Slughorn, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick all shook Harry’s hand then left. 

‘One more thing, I happen to notice Nora’s finger, is there something you want to tell us.’

‘Oh yeah, we’re getting married. It’s going to be a small wedding, but we want you all there with Andromeda Tonks and Teddy.’

Everyone congratulated Harry and Nora, then they headed back to the large oval office where they all had a small drink to celebrate Harry passing his auror test and that Harry and Nora were getting married.

‘Now as we discussed Harry, being Jotas Temper will only be until the death eaters are caught, then I will be bringing you in as a full auror, but even then you will mainly work alone. So there won’t be any friction in the office as you will be level with David, a senior auror to all the others. Now another thing, until that time I don’t think it should be known that you and Nora are married, meaning Nora shouldn’t be known as Nora Potter. That will get both of you a lot of attention and we need to keep as much attention off you, at least for a while. How will you both feel about that?’

Harry looked at Nora, ‘Up to you love, what do you want to do?’

‘We'll keep it quiet, it would be best if no one found out, well, until it’s safe to tell everyone.’

‘She was one of my brightest students when she was young.’

‘If you’re both happy with that, then we can seal your records so even though Harry Potter and Nora Tonks get married, no one will be able to find out. This is good, we can work that. But now we have to start out real work and you two have to tell us when the wedding is.’

‘We will, thanks boss,’ Harry grinned, then everyone said goodbye to Minerva and left Hogwarts. Harry and Nora went home to discuss their small wedding and how they wanted it before falling into a peaceful and contented sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The following day, Harry spoke to Nora about getting rid of his glasses. Even changing his appearance he still would need to put his glasses away and they could get broken. She thought it was a good idea, so they both went into town and saw the eye specialist about contact lenses. Harry got one pair that day but ordered a dozen more that he would pick up in a few days, but Harry also ordered two coloured pairs, one blue and one brown. That way he could just change the colour of his hair and eyes, make sure his hair stayed long over his forehead, no one would recognise him as Harry Potter. 

A couple of days later, Nora, Harry, Kingsley, Gawain and David were sitting around the table at Harry’s home.

‘So we have a problem, everyone knows Nora and you are seeing each other, so we figured you should disillusion your rings so no one see’s them. It’s just to keep you safe and Harry out of the attention of reporters. He doesn’t need anyone trying to find out where he goes or what he does.’

‘I don’t mind, because it will be safer on Harry and you said it won’t be forever.’

‘No, I think six months to a year at the most. Now back to business, David put together a file for you,’ Gawain pushed a folder in front of Harry that had 444 on the front. ‘They are the known death eaters that are out there, everything we could find out about them, where they used to live, if they were married, kids, anything at all, even other family members that might be hiding them. Go over that, then let David know when you’re going out and who you’re going to be checking. If you find a couple, then you handle it. Now one more thing, we need a way for you two to communicate in case you need he’s assistance when he’s at the office but it can't be your patronus, or any patronus, they would hear your voice.’

Harry grinned then put a coin on the table, ‘Hermione used this idea for the DA, this coin has the proteus charm on it. I put my message on here, David will have another coin and he will feel it get warm, that lets him know I’ve sent him a message. Just be careful around Ron and the others. They do know of the coin but I never used to be able to do that charm. But they might think David could.’

‘Actually let’s go one more,’ David pulled out an old muggle coin, ‘This is sort of my good luck charm. My first day as an auror, I got into a fight with three death eaters. I was hit and as I was crouching down behind a large crate, I spotted this coin. For whatever reason I picked it up, ran my hand over it, then started fighting again. I caught the three even with a bleeding arm. So I take this with me at all time. Why don’t you put the charm on this? I’m sure the others in the office have seen this in my hand at one point. I have a habit of rubbing it between my fingers when I’m concentrating.’

‘Very good David, so you’re coin and David’s will be linked. If you need back up or for the aurors to pick up ones you might catch, you can let him know. That was the last thing I’ve been trying to work out. Well now I think I can go home and get some sleep,’ Harry and Gawain stood up and shook hands, ‘I know you’ll do great Harry.’

‘Thanks boss.’

‘So let’s do this charm,’ David put his coin on the table next to Harry’s then they watched as he cast the proteus charm on both coins. Harry quickly sent a message and David smiled, ‘I can feel how warm it is, so I’ll have no problem getting your message no matter what I’m doing.’

‘We should head out too, if I don’t see you before, I will on the weekend at Andromeda’s place,’ Kingsley hugged Harry then Nora.

‘Okay, study that and let me know when you’re heading out the first time.’

‘I will thanks for everything,’ Harry hugged David, then Nora did. They watched as the minister and auror leave before sitting down again, ‘Are you sure about being married but having to keep it hidden?’

‘Yes because Gawain made sense Harry. You are known and we’ve seen what the reporters do when they see us together. If they found out we’re married, they would always be trying to get information out about it and I’d never have any peace either and I have to be careful what I say. No, this is better Harry and it won’t be forever.’

‘Alright, as long as you’re fine with it. But it is late, let’s head to bed.’

 

The following day, after Nora left for work, Harry sat down at his father’s old desk and studied the file. He stayed in there all morning, only taking a small break at lunch before starting again. Harry and Nora had a quiet dinner, discussed when Harry might head out to start working on these death eaters, they decided after the wedding and a small honeymoon. Nora couldn’t ask for full time off to have a real honeymoon, but she was able to get three days, so with the weekend, they had five days to themselves. They also discussed Nora’s work and even though Harry wasn’t good with numbers, he enjoyed listening to Nora talk about her work. They also discussed their married life and what they both wanted. They both thought it would be better to work for a few years before they had kids, but anytime was good for them, but they knew they wanted a few, probably about four which they thought was a good size family.

On the weekend, Harry woke and the first thing he noticed was Nora wasn’t in bed beside him, she was at her mother’s place, so Harry wouldn’t see her until they were ready to get married which was only a couple of hours away. So Harry went downstairs and had some breakfast. As he was sitting there eating, he kept thinking about Hermione and Ron. He hadn’t seen either of them since he started seeing Nora and if he was honest with himself, he missed them and if he was even more honest with himself, he was a little angry at Hermione. She was the rational, sensible one, using her mind and not her emotions but this time it seemed she was letting her emotions run her opinion on Harry and that’s why was she staying away now. But Harry also wondered if maybe Ginny said something to her, made Hermione believe Harry said more to Ginny than he did.

Harry shook his head, ‘No, nothing is going to spoil my wedding day,’ so he got a cup of tea and stared outside at his garden and thought about when he’s parents would have spent time out there. He ended up sitting there for a long time imagining his parents and even with him as a baby.

Harry got up and headed upstairs to shower. When he finished, he dressed in a suit. Harry and Nora didn’t want to go for the full dress robes, so Harry was going to wear a suit and Nora in a wedding gown, but not a big fancy one, a nice but simple gown. Harry stared at himself in the mirror, standing there in a nice suit, no glasses and you couldn’t see his scar and thought he looked so different from what he was used to seeing, but he also thought he looked pretty good. 

Harry smiled then headed downstairs. Just before he left, he changed his fireplace so it was restricted. If someone wanted to come through, they would need to stick their head in and ask. A few days before he’d put the fidelius charm around the house again, he never told Nora the real reason but he wanted to keep her safe and if the death eaters really thought they couldn’t kill him, they might decide to go after Nora. All Harry said about it was it was safer while he was undercover. When Harry finished the charm on the fireplace he walked outside past the charm, which was right down the back of the garden, then Harry apparated away.

Harry stepped inside and saw Andromeda with Teddy, Minerva, Kingsley, David and Gawain Robards all standing together talking.

‘Hi,’ Harry grinned as he joined the group and instantly got hugged from everyone.

‘Well are you nervous Harry?’ Kingsley asked.

‘Nope, not one bit, just excited. So where is my soon to be wife?’

‘In her old room Harry, so you just need a bit more patience.’

‘I’ve got patience, well now I have, I never used to have any.’

‘No, you never did Harry. But looking at you now, it’s hard to believe it’s the same person, no glasses and in a suit, very nice.’

‘Thanks Professor, when I saw myself, I thought the same. I look so different, but good as well.’

‘Harry, you can’t keep calling me Professor as I am not your professor anymore. How many times have I told you to call me Minerva?’

Harry gave her a smile, ‘I know, I’ve called you professor for so long, but alright. Since I saw the way I look, I realised I’m not that school boy anymore and I’m about to be married, so Minerva from now on.’

‘Which we should get underway,’ Kingsley said then led Harry over to the large windows while Andromeda went to tell her daughter it was time.

Harry took a deep breath but kept his eyes on the hallway, then he heard the music before seeing Nora step out and slowly walk towards him. Harry thought she was just so beautiful with her long blonde hair curled lightly around her face and in a full length, tight fitting gown. Harry and Nora joined hands as they stared into each others eyes. Kingsley performed a beautiful ceremony with words of sharing, of love and commitment, of respect and of communication. The happy couple exchanged rings, said their I do’s then they were pronounced husband and wife. Even then they just kept staring at each other until David told them to snog that is was time, so they finally did as husband and wife.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry and Nora Potter spent five days on the coast. They loved being married and spending all their time together. But since they had been living together, most days they spent wondering around the small coastal town. They picked up gifts for Nora’s mother and Teddy, Harry also picked up a few things for Kingsley, David and Gawain as a thank you for them helping him become an auror, even if it was in secret for now. Every time Harry called Nora Mrs. Potter, she giggled which made Harry laugh.

On their first day back, Harry took Nora down to the cemetery to introduce her to his parents. Harry listened to Nora talk to them and felt his love for her grow and wished he could say those words to her. He could think them to himself, but he just couldn’t say them and he realised he’d never said them to his parents either, not once in the few times he’d been to the cemetery and wondered if Kingsley was right and he would be able to say them one day.

That night Harry and Nora had a quiet dinner as a married couple in their own home before curling up in bed and talking about their future.

The following morning, Nora left for work, but she did disillusion her rings again and was glad they had worked that out before anyone saw her engagement ring. Harry went and spent a couple of hours with Teddy before heading out for his first official day as an undercover auror. One thing Harry liked though, he didn’t have to wear the robes. He knew when he finally left the undercover work and went back to the auror office, he would need to wear the robes, but at least he didn’t have to worry about that for a while.

Harry was lucky, he found one death eater alone, the fight was just too easy and Harry had him bound and disarmed before sending David a message of one being caught. Harry knew with just one, David would arrive himself, so he hung around instead of putting his cloak on, which was what Harry and David had decided on beforehand.

‘Not bad, first day and you caught one. So was it much of a fight?’

‘Nope, it was easy. Tell Gawain I’ll file out my report and send it to you tonight.’

‘I will, now I better get this one back and processed, good work Harry,’ David shook his hand then took hold of the petrified death eater and apparated away.

Harry looked around then apparated back to his home where he went straight into his father’s office and filled out his report. Even though this was Harry and Nora’s home now, Harry just couldn’t stop calling the office his father’s. He thought maybe one day he would think of it as his own, but it didn’t worry Harry whether he did or not.

~~  
Over the next month Harry had caught another five death eaters, it took a lot of investigation to work out where they were, but he did. He caught two the next time he went out, then three the following time. Harry would hide under his cloak right after David let him know they would be arriving within a minute. Harry would stand right back and watch David, Ron, Parvati and Terry take care of the death eaters. Harry did hear Terry ask who had caught them and all David said was they had an undercover agent who worked outside the ministry as everyone knew there were still untrustworthy people inside the ministry, so they thought it was safer to keep this person’s identity a secret. Harry saw his old friends seemed to accept the story but none of them looked concerned or suspicious. Harry also noticed the group were still in auror training robes and not the full auror robes. David did say it would take anywhere from one to two years for them to complete the training, where Harry took only a month and even though he normally wouldn't feel this way, he felt smug. After David and the others left with the death eaters, Harry apparated away.

During the Christmas break, Nora and Harry spent all their time with Andromeda and Teddy. Nora had two weeks off, so Harry took two weeks as well so they could spend all their time together. Teddy was now pulling himself up on everything and sometimes he would move a few steps, so they knew he would be walking within the next few months.

Over the next month, again Harry caught three more death eaters. He hid under his cloak why he watched David, Cho, and Michael take hold of them and apparated away, then he would head home and file his report. Harry always made copies of every report he filled out and kept a locked file cabinet in his father’s office.

Harry was out working, trying to find another couple of death eaters when David sent him a message saying he needed Harry to meet him at St. Mungo’s. Harry was confused and just hoped no one was seriously hurt, but he apparated away and arrived at the apparition point inside St. Mungo’s.

‘David, what’s wrong, who’s hurt?’

‘Nora, she was attacked Harry, but she’s fine, scared more than anything.’

Harry stared to run, but David moved in front of him and led Harry through to a private room. Harry instantly sat on the bed beside his wife.

‘What happened, who did it?’

‘One of the death eaters we’re still looking for. Nora described him, it sounds like Rankhorn. She’s going to be alright, but the healer gave her a calming draught with a sleeping potion. He’s going to come and see her soon. Now as far as he knows she’s your girlfriend, not wife, okay Harry?’

‘Yeah, I would have said how is my wife to him, so thanks for reminding me. We’ve been really good when we’re out together, keeping our rings disillusioned, I should do mine now,’ Harry pointed his wand at his wedding ring and it disappeared from sight just as an elder healer walked in. ‘Oh how is she?’

‘She’s going to be fine, Auror Laughton explained she was your girlfriend Mr. Potter. Now I do wish to discuss something with you, but in private if I could?’

‘I’ll be outside the doors Harry.’

‘Thanks David,’ Harry waited until David left then looked up at the healers, ‘Is something wrong?’

‘No, but I already explained to Miss Tonks. Now I’m not sure if you’ll be shocked by this news or now, but Miss Tonks is pregnant Mr. Potter, I assume it’s yours.’

‘Yes, we’ve been living together for a while now. Um David explained she was attacked by a death eaters, so could you keep this information quiet, it’s for her safety. I’ll make sure she’s safe at home.’

‘All this information is kept confidential Mr. Potter, but I can understand why you asked. They found out she was your girlfriend and decided to go after her because you killed you-know-who.’

‘Yeah, they seem to be scared of me, when David has interrogated the ones they caught, they all said that. When can I take her home?’

‘As soon as she wakes, but she will need to take two different potions for the next week and she will need a check up again in a month and every month during her pregnancy. If you don’t mind me asking through, you’re both young, so did you plan this baby?’

‘We said it wouldn’t matter when we had kids, but thought after a few years would be good, but we both didn’t care. We wanted kids it’s just there is still a bit of danger out there.’

‘Yes, I understand that, now I’ve got this, it’s the list of potion ingredients and a name of another healer that can look after Miss Tonks during her pregnancy. Make sure she takes it easy over the next week though. She’s had a nasty shock and was lucky she didn’t get seriously injured.’

‘I’ll take care of her, thank you.’

‘You’re welcome and congratulations Mr. Potter. I can see you being a wonderful father.’

Harry smiled, ‘Father, yeah, I hope I am, thanks,’ Harry shook the old healer’s hand then looked back at his wife as David stepped back into the room, ‘She’s pregnant David.’

‘Oh, so that’s what he wanted to tell you. I bet that shocked you.’

‘Yeah, but now we have to make sure she’s safe. That’s the reason I put the fidelius charm around the house even if I never told her the full reason.’

‘I knew anyway,’ Nora said quietly as she opened her eyes.

‘Hey, how you feeling love?’

‘Good, I was scared before, but I remembered what you taught me Harry and it helped. He wasn’t able to get me properly and I got one good hit in on him.’

‘Good for you, but the healer told me about the baby.’

‘Yes, I know it’s a bit sooner than we both expected, so are you happy about it?’

‘Ecstatic about it, we’re going to be parents. But the healer said you need to rest over the next week and you need potions,’ Harry held up the piece of parchment, ‘The ingredients are on here and the name of another healer you can see through the pregnancy, merlin, I’m going to be a father.’

David laughed, ‘Yeah, you are Harry and an overprotective one. But if you’re ready, I’ll escort you both home.’

‘Yes, I’m ready and thanks for everything David. I knew I couldn’t contact Harry, he might have been in a dangerous situation, it’s lucky you gave me a coin to use.’

‘That was Harry’s idea in case you needed anything while he was out. Now come on Mr. and Mrs. Potter, let’s get you home.’

Harry and Nora stared at each other realising they were going to have a baby, a little life that would be their sole responsibility. Even though they were still young, both couldn’t be happier.


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next week, Harry had Andromeda stay with Nora when he had to go out. He had made all her potions, and they had made an appointment to see the healer. They told Andromeda about the attack, then about the baby. Harry and Nora laughed because Andromeda realised she was going to be a grandmother again and Teddy would have a cousin. Nora had decided to quit her job and stay home, she didn’t want anything to cause a problem with her pregnancy and she also didn’t want Harry put in more danger if word got out that he was expecting a child.

Harry put his cloak over himself the day Nora had her appointment with the healer. They just couldn’t take the chance of Harry being seen and the public finding out that he was about to be a father. Even though Harry would love everyone to know, he knew the danger that information could bring. So Harry watched in secret as the healer examined his wife, but when the healer told Nora something about her pregnancy, Harry ended up leaning against the wall, trying to stop himself fainting. As soon as the healer left, Harry sealed the room and pulled off his cloak.

‘Three months and Twins,’ Harry stared down at Nora.

‘Something we both weren’t expecting. You heard the healer Harry, I’m going to start showing sooner than normal. So I’ll stay out of public places as much as possible. Maybe I could change my appearance when I do need to go out.’

‘That’s a good idea love, then you won’t have to hide your rings either. Now let’s get you and our children home,’ Harry grinned, then kissed his wife before putting the cloak back over himself, ‘Hopefully this won’t need to be kept hidden for much longer. There is only five more out there.’ Harry said quietly before they opened the door.

‘I know, it’s fine,’ Nora whispered then strolled through St Mungo’s making it look like she was alone.

Over the next couple of months Nora was already getting big and anyone looking at her could see she was pregnant. Harry couldn’t stop touching her stomach. Whenever he was home, he’s hand would just sit there. Nora and Harry had fixed up the second spare room into a nursery, with two of everything. They bought basic whites and Harry said he would change the colours once the babies were born.

Harry went out one day to check on another couple of death eaters. Nora had her coin with her so if she needed anything in a hurry, she could contact David. She was curled up on the couch, when the charm Harry put on the fireplace activated. Nora quickly cast a charm over herself to hide the fact she was pregnant, she also did her rings, then opened the floo to see who’s face was there.

‘Hermione, hello.’

‘Hi Elinora, can I come through?’

‘Yes, or course, I’ll just be a minute,’ Nora cast the charm over the fireplace then stepped back. ‘If you’re here to see Harry, he’s not home.’

‘Well I was hoping to see him while I was here, but I heard about you being attacked. I wanted to see how you were.’

‘Thank you, but I’m fine. Even though I’m not a fighter, Harry gave me some lessons, so I was able to look after myself. I was more scared than hurt.’

‘I’m glad, so where is Harry, will he be home soon?’

‘Um, sorry Hermione, but Harry’s at work, I’m not sure what time he will be home.’

‘Oh, where’s he working because I haven’t heard anything?’

‘I promised not to say, Harry said it can’t be discussed.’

‘Oh, alright,’ Hermione gazed at the blonde woman, ‘Since he’s not here, you might know. When Harry left the Burrow, he accidentally took a book that belonged to me. I was wondering if you might have seen it, it’s the Tales of Beadle the Bard.’

‘You can have a look in Harry’s office if you want Hermione, he has a large bookshelf in there, some his, some of his parents books. I keep all mine out here and I haven’t seen that book. It’s just through that door there.’

‘Thank you, I won’t be long,’ Hermione gave her a smile then stepped into the large and beautiful office. She looked through the books and found hers, then spotted a locked file cabinet and wondered what Harry was up to, what was this mysterious job he was doing and why it was a secret. She took her book and stepped out into the living room, ‘Harry, I hope you don’t mind, but Elinora said I could have a look for my book,’ Hermione held up her book. ‘You must have accidentally packed it with your stuff.’

‘I don’t mind Hermione, I never even realised I had it. I took what books I had and just put them in the shelf. Is that all you wanted though?’

‘No, I found out that Elinora was hurt, so I wanted to see if she was alright.’

‘Well Nora’s fine, luckily since it was Rankhorn. David let us know after Nora gave him a description.’

‘Oh, so you still see David then?’

‘Yes, we became good friends, we see him quite a lot don’t we love?’

‘Yes, quite often and usually with Kingsley.’

‘I need to ask you something Hermione and since you’ve never lied to me, please don’t now, I need the truth.’

‘I would never lie to you Harry.’

‘Why have you stopped seeing me, is it just because you don’t like Nora or is it because Ron’s pissed at me?’

‘After that day, I spoke with Ginny that night. She came home and told us she saw you two. Then she explained that you two had spoken and you asked her for some time to get your head together, then you two would be back the way you were, that you even mentioned married but not for a few years.’

‘And you believed her,’ Harry shook his head then poured himself a drink, ‘You know that’s bullshit right, not one word of this is the truth. You also know I have never lied to you, not once in all the years we’ve known each other. So why did you just take her word and not bother to ask me. I thought you were my friend Hermione and I don’t deserve to be treated like this.’

‘Are you saying that Ginny lied to me?’

‘Yes, we never spoke after the fighting. I mean we spoke but not about us, nothing was ever brought up about getting back together. You saw the way I was with her, like that day I changed into you with your parents there. I treated her like I treated all the Weasley’s, like a friend. Before I broke up with her I never once said anything about a future or marriage. Blimey Hermione, I wasn’t even seventeen and knew I had to find those blasted horcruxes, then I thought I’d be dead soon anyway. So why would I say something like that to her when I never believed I was going to be around. I liked Ginny, she was a great girl, fun to be with. But really, think about it. We are so different so we wouldn’t have worked anyway. She likes to whip out her wand and start hexing if I refused to tell her something. You know I like to keep things to myself, that’s just me. She yells, I’m normally quiet, she wants to be famous and be in the spotlight, I hate any sort of attention and hate the fact I am famous. So now it’s up to you, I have never lied to you and I will never lie to you.’ Harry stared at Hermione and waited.

‘Alright, I should have heard your side of the story first. But I also have to think of Ron, he’s my boyfriend Harry and he’s angry because you hurt Ginny again. If you would have just said something to him before springing the fact that you’re dating Nora. Then we read about you two living together, it was like you were flaunting it. Ginny refused to eat or leave the house when she read that, which made Ron even angrier.’

‘We never told anyone we were living together, we both believe someone overheard us while we were out having dinner. So now you’re going to start acting like all the other girls, something I never expected you would do Hermione. You liked to think things over carefully, you don’t just jump to conclusions, you don’t let anyone tell you what to do, but right now you are, letting Ron dictate who you can be friends with. Just get out of here Hermione, I don’t need anyone but Nora. Even she gets attacked because of me, but she sticks by me, not like my so called friends,’ Harry stomped his way into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione stared at the door of the office and felt tears falling down her face before she faced Nora.

‘What am I supposed to do, be friends with Harry and lose Ron, or stay with Ron and lose Harry, if I haven’t already lost him. Tell him I’m sorry Elinora and I hope all this works out, but I know the truth now and I hope I can get Ron to finally see the truth about what happened with Harry and Ginny.’

‘I’ll tell him Hermione,’ Nora waited until Hermione disappeared from the fireplace, then activated the charm again before taking the charm off her stomach and rings. Then she opened the office door and saw Harry sitting behind his desk staring out the window. She knew Harry was hurt about his friends staying away, he might not ever say anything or show it, but she had seen the looks Harry got sometimes, when he was thinking about his friends. Nora hoped now Hermione did know the truth, she might be able to work things out so Harry can have his friends back.


	22. Chapter 22

Over the next month, Harry never once mentioned Hermione or what they spoke about. He went out and did his job and finally found the last of the death eaters. Again he sent David a message, then stood with his cloak over himself until David and the others took them away. 

After dinner that night, Harry and Nora were sitting on the couch, Harry with his hands on Nora’s ever growing stomach. Then Kingsley, David and Gawain stepped out of the fireplace.

‘Good job Harry, very good job,’ Gawain shook his hand before sitting down with the other two men. ‘We got some information from Rankhorn,’ Gawain handed Harry a memory vial then explained what it contained and how they were leaving it up to Harry what he wanted to do.

‘Alright thanks, so I’ve got some thinking to do about that. But what happens now?’

‘We’re going to let it know soon, but not yet. In two weeks, even though you won’t like it, there will be a ceremony at Hogwarts. There will be a few announcements, one about you being an undercover agent working for the aurors and that you are a senior auror. There will be a lot going on that night, not just about what you did either. But until we let everyone know it was all you, you’ll stay behind the curtain at the back of the stage. Nora could be with her mother but until we explain about you, keep your stomach and rings hidden until the last minute. I’ll give you a nod when you can take those charms off.’

‘Two weeks and Hogwarts, don’t tell me Kingsley. It’s the anniversary of his death, you’re going to make a big speech about that, aren’t you?’

‘Told you he’d pick up on it when he heard the date and Hogwarts,’ Kingsley sighed, ‘Yes, and you have to understand why I’m doing this and why you have to be there. It did come down to you in the end even with all the help you had, some help you didn’t even know about at the time. But you caught thirty two death eaters alone, you have to be recognised for that. It also put you ahead of Mad-Eye Moody’s record of twenty nine death eaters. I know we shouldn’t keep a record of that, it was Mad-Eye that started it. You should be awarded for the work you did, without help or back up. And look at you, not one scar like Mad-Eye got, showed how good you are.’

‘You should be sweetheart and think of the future. Your children will hear about this and it will make them very proud of their father.’

‘She doesn’t play fair Harry, I like it,’ David grinned.

Harry stared at his wife then at the three men, ‘Fine, but as long as I’m not the only one mentioned because a hell of a lot of people helped stop Voldemort. Sure I did do all those death eaters alone, but I knew I could get David at any time, I just didn’t need to call him.’

‘Others will be recognised for helping stop Voldemort. Awards will be giving out to all that lost their lives. So Nora will be accepting her sister’s award, Teddy his father’s award, you, you’re parents and Sirius’ awards. George will get Fred’s and so on.’

‘Alright, I could deal with that and those people that died should be recognised and never forgotten.’

‘They will be Harry and no one will ever forget them. Now after that night, you will be coming back to the auror office with one change though,’ Gawain smiled, ‘I only took the job of head auror because Kingsley was given the minister’s job. I never wanted to, I was going to retire but until David got a bit more experience with running the office and taking on the senior roll, I needed to. But now I’m leaving, David is going to be taking over the following day,’ Gawain looked at David.

‘And you will be my deputy head and senior auror. Now I’ll be working mainly with Kingsley and a lot of other departments, not all the time of course, so those days you will run the office and hand out the assignments. Now that first morning there’s bound to be a bit of tension, but I’m going to leave it up to you how you want to handle that. You can speak to all of them together, or take Ron aside and talk to him separately. You two will need to work that out, but this time, we’re not losing you, and he will need to understand that.’

‘I agree, before I thought I could work away from there and lucky you all thought so as well. But now, no, I want to be a full and proper auror and I want everyone to know and I think I deserve it. So I’ll be telling him he either leaves his personal life at home and to accept me giving him orders or he goes home.’

‘Good, because that’s what needs to be said, it’s dangerous work being an auror and our office is for work, not anything personal. So now we’ll go and let you two have a couple of weeks before you get back to full time work.’

‘Thanks and I’m looking forward to spending all my time with my pregnant wife.’ Harry shook the three men’s hand, then they kissed Nora’s cheek before leaving. Harry sat back with his wife, ‘That morning is going to be explosive.’

‘Probably and you sound like you’re going to be okay, but are you really?’

‘Yes, because I know I’m right and he’s wrong. Last time I let our friendship dictate what I did and it was the wrong decision. Luckily it worked though. Now though, I want to be in that office and doing what I was trained for and bloody good at. If he can’t accept that, then that’s his problem and he goes. I’m not going to let anything get in the way of what I want to do. I want to have my wife with me and I want everyone to know that you are having my children,’ Harry gently caressed Nora’s face, ‘and I want everyone to know how much I love you.’

‘Harry,’ Nora said going wide-eyed, ‘you said it, you said I love you.’

‘I know, something just let me know I could. It was strange, after hearing what Gawain and David said, I knew it was the right time and that it would be okay, I won’t lose you just because I said those words. But I also think because I finally caught those last death eaters and we know the reason now why you were attacked. I admit I was worried something might happen to you because it was known we were together, but that’s all over now and I feel it, feel everything is going to be alright. So Mrs. Potter, I love you more than anything and get used to hearing it because I’m going to say I love you so much that you’ll probably get sick of me saying it. I love you Nora.’

Nora giggled, ‘I love you too and you just said it three more times in a few seconds. But if you want to say it once or a hundred times a day, I don’t care. I knew you loved me and I knew why you couldn’t say it. But I have to admit it’s nice to hear my husband say I love you. And just think, everyone is going to know we’re married and having a baby. So how protective of me and the children are you really going to be?’

Harry laughed, ‘A lot, but you knew that already. I’m looking forward to everyone knowing and that you don’t have to hide the fact we’re married or pregnant anymore. You can show off this very large stomach and the very large ring and I can show off mine. But expect to have a lot of attention once everyone knows my love.’

‘After the few times we were seen out together, I know it will be worse, but I don’t care. I want to flaunt the fact I’m having your children and I don’t care who knows or who gets upset or hurt and I know that’s not a nice thing to say. But I should be able to show I’m pregnant and married to you. We don’t need to hide it anymore, so their just going to have to get used to it.’

‘I know they’ll be upset love, don’t let that worry you at all. It’s their choice and I’ve accepted their behaviour. But I need to speak with Minerva about something, so I’ll use the floo in my office, then I want to spend more time with my wife,’ Harry kissed her passionately then headed into his office.

Nora smiled and one thing she realised was that Harry looked better, he looked okay and she knew that whether his friends accepted them or not, Harry wasn’t going to let it stop him living the life he wants or being with her. He’s going to show his love for her now and she was going to show her love for Harry and prove to him that they will have a long and very happy life together, along with their children, starting with these two. In a couple of years some more children and Nora knew she wanted to give Harry a large family since he never had one since he was a year old, now he has and it was going to keep growing.


	23. Chapter 23

The night of the ceremony that was going to be held at Hogwarts, Harry had taken his wife to her mother’s place, then he had to secretly floo into Minerva’s office, he went down through the school under his cloak and stood hidden behind the curtain. Minerva had taken his cloak and was going to leave it in her office which no one could get in without her permission, she was also leaving something else there for later that night.

Harry snuck a few peaks as he heard the crowd growing and he even heard Neville and Luna asking where he was as they kept looking around. Hearing that made Harry smile knowing some of his friends were still his friends. Then Harry saw and heard Hermione talking to Neville and Luna about Harry and how she was sorry and realised she had been wrong, she just hoped Harry would forgive her if she ever saw him again. Hermione spotted Andromeda and Nora with Teddy, but no Harry and he heard her say he mustn't be coming. Harry saw how disappointed Hermione, Neville and Luna looked. 

Finally Kingsley, David and Gawain took to the stage, ‘Welcome everyone. Before we get on with the memorial for all the people that died due to Voldemort, I wish to hand the floor over to head auror Gawain Robards and his senior auror David Laughton,’ Kingsley stepped back, ‘Won’t be long Harry,’ he whispered.

‘I know, it’s fine.’

‘First, we would like to say that thanks to an auror that has been doing undercover work for us, he finally caught every last death eater that was out there. Now I know some people might remember Mad-Eye Moody, he used to hold the record for catching the most death eaters and doing it alone, his record was twenty nine. Our undercover auror caught thirty two death eaters and he also did it alone. Now before we introduce you to this wonderful and brave man, I am retiring as head auror as from tonight. I originally was going to retire after the war, but as Kingsley Shacklebolt was offered the job of minister, he asked me to stay on until another could be ready to take over that office. So I’d like to introduce you to the new head auror, David Laughton.’

David stepped forward, ‘When Gawain explained how he wanted to retire, he got me ready to run that office and the elite men and woman who work there, now I am. So from tomorrow I will be doing my best to keep our good name and do the job we are trained to do, protect our world from dark witches and wizard. But now it’s time to introduce our undercover auror who has done a remarkable job and present him with his award, The Order of Merlin: First Class and that is presented to my senior auror and also my deputy head as from tomorrow, please a round of applause to senior auror Harry Potter,’ David turned and watched Harry step out from behind the curtain in his full dress auror robes. ‘You did a remarkable job and showed what a true auror can do, so I award you The Order of Merlin: First Class for the capture of thirty two death eaters,’ David placed the large medal around Harry’s neck then, shook Harry’s hand then gestured for him to say something.

‘I appreciate your words boss,’ Harry grinned, ‘But I’m looking forward to finally working from the auror office instead of my home. The minister, Mr. Robards and Mr. Laughton trained me in secret so I could go out and work alone without any interference or knowledge as they knew there were still untrustworthy people inside the ministry at the time, but thanks to those three men, that has now be rectified, so they are bringing me back in. I have enjoyed my time working undercover, but it’s time to returned to the auror offices and continue doing the job I have been doing for eight months.’ Harry stepped back with David then they left the stage with Gawain to loud applause. As Harry stepped through the crowd, he had a lot of his friends patting his back, but Hermione hugged him before apologising, ‘You don’t need to Hermione. But I need to get to Nora because there’s more surprises, but I promise to speak with all of you after.’

‘You better Harry, we’ve all missed you,’ Neville then Luna hugged him before Harry went over to his wife and mother-in-law. Harry kissed his wife on the lips, kissed Andromeda on the cheek, then kissed Teddy on the forehead before taking the small boy into his arms and listened to Kingsley’s speech.

‘It is one year ago that our world became safe, it was one year ago that Harry Potter killed Voldemort, the one that had been terrorising our world for so long. We lost a lot of people due to Voldemort and his death eaters. Some of you weren’t even born when he started to take over and when he first started killing. The story of Voldemort started back when he was a student here at Hogwarts and that was when he first started killing and putting his plans for our world together. Anyone that opposed him were killed or tortured. Harry has told me countless times that our war was won by a lot of people, which is true. He also told me that everyone should be recognised for their contribution to ending our war, but also that the people that lost their lives trying to bring peace to our world should never be forgotten and they won’t be. Here at Hogwarts and also at the ministry, pictures of everyone that lost their lives will be placed on the walls leading into the castle and in the atrium of the ministry, those pictures along with a small plaque underneath stating when they died, where they died, if known and of course their name and age. Each of them will also be awarded a new award that was voted on by ministry employees, by shop keepers, by the staff at Hogwarts, by people in the street, so by an overwhelming response, this award will be call the Harry Potter bravery award, because that is what these people were, they were brave and gave the ultimate sacrifice. So as I read the names of lost loved ones, if a member of the family could come up and receive their awards. But I would like to start with a few people that we all have heard of who died due to Voldemort. So the first Harry Potter bravery awards will go to James and Lily Potter, accepting the awards on their behalf will be their son, Harry Potter,’ Kingsley waited until Harry stepped on stage, shook his hand then pinned two awards in the shape of a doe and a stag joined together, ‘Also, Sirius Black and again accepting his award, his godson Harry Potter,’ Kingsley again shook Harry’s hand, then pinned another award to his chest before Harry went back down to join his family. 

Kingsley started to read out more names and family members all came up and accepted their awards, even George who gave Harry a smile as he passed to accept the award for his brother Fred.

‘Remus Lupin and accepting his award with the help of his grandmother, is Teddy Remus Lupin, his son,’ Kingsley waited until Andromeda stepped on stage and Teddy instantly grabbed at Kingsley’s nose making everyone laugh but also feel for the small boy that lost his parents. Kingsley gently pinned the award to the little boy’s chest, then shook his little hand, ‘Ted Tonks and accepting his award, his wife Andromeda Tonks,’ Kingsley pinned the award to her chest then shock Andromeda’s hand. He waited until Andromeda stepped off stage then he nodded to Nora who undid the charms on her before Kingsley continued, ‘Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, and accepting her award is her sister, Elinora Tonks Potter,’ Kingsley smiled at Nora as a few gasps went around the room at the name, then everyone saw Harry helped his wife up on stage, ‘Lucky you have a strong husband there.’

‘Yes I do and he’ll need it with twins on the way,’ Nora smiled over at Harry then looked back at Kingsley as he pinned her sister’s award to her chest, then shook the minister’s hand before Harry helped Nora back off the stage. Harry noticed Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Charlie all looking angry and upset, but he knew more was to come.

Harry, Nora and Andromeda kept watching as everyone was presented the award for their lost loved ones. Then Kingsley surprised Harry by presenting him and his DA another award. The DA that stayed to fight all got the Order of Dumbledore in the shape of a phoenix, as the DA was named after Albus Dumbledore, then Harry, Hermione and Ron were all awarded the Order of Merlin: First Class, so Harry’s chest was covered in awards , and it wasn’t over, everyone that fought in the battle of Hogwarts received the Hogwarts courage award because everyone believed it took a lot of courage to turn up that night to fight.

‘Now that the memorial part of tonight is over, we will be starting our celebration and we should celebrate that we now have a free life. But first, the Headmistress of Hogwarts wishes to say a few words.’ Kingsley gestured for Minerva McGonagall to take the stage.

‘That night showed us that if we all band together, we can overcome evil. If we help each other and do the right thing and not the easy thing, we can always live in a world that we all deserve to live in and not what any one person wants for us,’ Minerva waved her wand, ‘This statue of Harry Potter is a symbol of hope, of courage, of bravery and what one man was willing to do to bring our world out of the darkness it had been under for so long. It will remain here inside the great hall of Hogwarts as this is where Voldemorts reign of terror ended thanks to Harry Potter. Now I was going to have a group of young men put on a show for you tonight, but two decided they didn’t want to. So I spoke with someone else about doing a few songs for us and he reluctantly agreed and I know he only did that because he could never say no to me. The Weird Sister are here to entertain you tonight and they will be supporting this young man, so please welcome back to the stage, Mr. Harry Potter,’ Minerva waiting until Harry removed his robes, then stepped up on stage, then she hugged him before she stepped off the stage and Harry sat at the piano and started singing to shocked looks but a few that still looked angry and upset. But almost everyone in Hogwarts enjoyed the show Harry Potter and the Weird Sisters put on.


	24. Chapter 24

After Harry finished singing, he stepped off the stage and into his wife’s arms, but also a lot of his friends joined him.

‘Why didn’t anyone know you were married and also having twins?’ Neville asked.

‘We had to keep it all secret Neville, it was for Nora’s safety along with mine. What I was doing was dangerous, so we were taking every precaution we could,’ Harry pulled his wife tighter to him, ‘But I wasn’t going to take the chance of anything happening to Nora.’

‘I don’t blame you Harry, but also, where are your glasses?’ Dean asked.

‘Doing the job I was, wearing glasses gets in the way, so I got contact lenses.’

‘Why didn’t you tell us you could sing Harry, I mean sing properly?’ Luna asked.

‘Well I never really thought I could, but Minerva asked me and she was right, I couldn’t say no to her.’

Hermione put her arms around Harry, ‘Because I was being stupid I missed your wedding.’

‘Hermione, it’s fine, you were being lied to. But very soon we all have to head up to Minerva’s office, there’s something you all have to see, including all the Weasley’s. It’s going to shock a lot of people, but I can’t say more yet. And when I see Minerva, I’m having a go at her for not telling me about that blasted statue, then Kingsley for not telling me about the other awards. I just knew the one’s I would get for my parents and Sirius.’

‘If we told you, you would have backed out,’ Kingsley said as he walked over with Gawain and David.

‘Yeah, you’re right, I would have.’

‘Alright Gawain, ten galleons,’ Kingsley put his hand out.

‘Are you betting on me again?’

‘Yep, but Kingsley always wins when it comes to you. I think we all know not to bet him anymore. But we’re heading up there now, you come after the others,’ Gawain said.

‘Yep, we’ll be there. Neville, Luna, Dean, Hermione, follow Gawain and Kingsley, we’ll be there in a moment, just don’t let on we’ll be there.’

‘Alright, but this is mysterious,’ Neville said then hugged Nora, ‘Congratulations Mrs. Potter,’ he smiled then hurried away with the others but it made Harry and Nora smile that some of his friends were still their friends and accepted his marriage to Nora.

‘See, I knew some were okay, it’s just what she said, telling lies. So we’re about to see what happens with that. They have all gone up, so are you both ready?’

‘We’re ready sweetheart.’

Harry took Teddy in his arms, then held his wife’s hand, with Andromeda following and they made their way up through the school.

Inside Minerva McGonagall’s office, all the Weasley’s were there along with all the aurors including Gawain, David, Kingsley, Hermione, Dean, Neville and Luna.

‘What’s going on, you said you needed to show us something?’ Arthur said.

‘No, I need to show you all something,’ Harry said as he stepped into the room with his wife, godson and mother-in-law.

‘I don’t think we need to see this and I don’t appreciate being lied to Minerva,’ Molly said stiffly.

‘If you leave now, then Harry has said I can take Ginny into custody and you won’t know what she’s done until her trial, but if you listen and watch then Harry will decide what to do. So you’ve got a choice right now but Harry is the one in charge of this meeting.’

‘I haven’t done anything wrong, so I think we should go mum.’

‘If that’s what you want Ginny, David, take her into custody and I’ll work on the court case tomorrow,’ Harry said.

‘Wait,’ Arthur said, ‘now we know Harry, he wouldn’t do this without reason, so we are all staying to find out what this is all about, no arguments.’

‘I think you’re being very wise Arthur,’ Gawain said, ‘because this is serious.’

‘Do you want me to do it Harry?’ Minerva asked.

‘Yes, if you would Minerva.’

Minerva nodded, picked up a memory vial then poured it inside the pensieve, then she moved her wand over it until the memory showed itself. All the Weasley’s along with the aurors and friends all stood watching as Ginny, even though she was hooded, could be seen speaking with Rankhorn the death eaters. She was telling him about Nora and since Harry couldn’t be killed, the way to hurt him was to hurt Nora. They all heard Rankhorn ask why she was doing this and they all heard her explain. That Harry didn’t want her, she had always dreamed of marrying him, but he ended up in love with someone else. Then Ginny just started talking about how she was making his life hard by lying to her family, but making sure her brother who was friends with Harry would not want anything to do with him. She was hurt and wanted to hurt him, then they all heard how she asked the death eater to kill Nora. Finally the memory finished and everyone stared at Ginny.

‘Now as you just saw, we have enough evidence that could send Ginny to Azkaban for life. She approached a death eater, planned with him to kill my wife, who happened to be pregnant at the time, so three lives that would have been, which means three life sentences and I know Arthur Weasley would understand what that means as well. Care to explain to your family Arthur.’ Harry said seriously.

‘Causing the death of three people in a planned attack means the dementors kiss can be performed.’

‘What are you going to do Harry?’ Bill asked as he stared at his sister, ‘I can offer our apology for the way we’ve been behaving, we never knew she lied. But what are you going to do to our sister?’

‘So you might apologise depending on what I do, is that it Bill?’

‘That’s not what he meant Harry, we are sorry, all of us. She lied to us and none of us picked up on it. So sorry, but please just tell us what you’re planning to do?’ Charlie asked.

‘It’s taken me a couple of weeks of some serious thinking, talking with my wife who was the intended target, with Andromeda who could have lost another child, to Minerva who has always been a wise and caring woman, to Kingsley who has given me great advice quite a few times, to Gawain who has been there for me during my undercover work, to David who became my friend and trusted me with his career because it was his idea for me to become a secret agent. They all gave me their opinions, their advice and their support. But I ended up listening to my wife,’ Harry put his arm around Nora, ‘I know why all of you have been ignoring me, why you haven’t wanted anything to do with me. At first I was angry, I saved Ginny’s life, I saved Arthur’s life, I saved Ron’s life and this was the way you all treated me. You always said I was family, you don’t treat family that way and I can’t believe any of you would do that. It hurt and I mean it hurt a lot. It felt like I lost another family, so that’s when I decided to take my new families advice, the woman I love with all my heart, she told me what I should do.’

‘Dad, she’s going to make him get the dementors to kiss me and take my soul, you can’t let her do that,’ Ginny held onto her father’s arms.

‘That’s what you might think Ginny and shows what type of person you truly are, but my wife is not a spiteful or hurtful person. She’s a loving and caring person. She told me to let it go, to not do anything to you but with one condition which is what I agreed to.’

All the Weasley’s sagged in relief, ‘What is the condition Harry because I think we all would understand?’ Arthur asked.

‘That if Ginny ever, ever tries to hurt my family again or lies about us in anyway, then I will send her to the dementors. This is only being allowed because David is allowing me to decide and handle it my way. But it is still an active case if I chose it to be, which means it can still go to trial. So Ginny I need to hear from you right now because if you don’t agree to this or do anything against my family, I won’t hesitate in giving you to the dementors so they could perform their kiss on you.’

Everyone stared at Ginny why she stood half behind her father, ‘Alright,’ her quiet voice said, ‘I agree.’

‘Good, now I’m taking my wife home, all of you need to talk this over with her and amongst yourselves and right now, I just want to get away from almost all of you because I have never been so disappointed or ashamed of anyone like I am with most of you right now,’ Harry kept his arm around his wife and led her and Andromeda out of the office.

‘He’s really hurting right now,’ Hermione said with tears falling down her face.

‘Yes, he is, even though I gave this to Harry to take care of it, I always knew what he would do and he didn’t surprise or disappoint me. So now I hope our office can have a peaceful working environment, but I have to go, Minerva, thank you for the use of your office.’

‘You welcome David and I know you will do a wonderful job, but Harry forgot this, give it to him tomorrow.’ Minerva hand David Harry’s cloak.

‘Thank you,’ David looked once more at Ginny then left with Gawain.

‘I’ll take this memory in case it will need to be used in the future,’ Kingsley removed the memory, then placed it back into the vial, ‘I have one more thing to say, this will be the only chance you have Ginny, don’t make a mess of it, Harry will not hesitate next time. Minerva, I’ll speak with you soon.’

After Kingsley left, the rest of the aurors left, then Neville, Luna, Dean, and Hermione left, leaving the Weasley’s alone to talk over what they had found out and heard.


	25. Chapter 25

After taking Andromeda and Teddy home, Harry and Nora headed home. They went straight up to their bedroom, undressed and got into bed.

‘Are you okay, because that must have been hard?’

‘I’m fine love, I had a good night, which I’m happy about. I knew the rest would be difficult, but I was ready for it. I’m just glad we found out about this so she couldn’t do it again,’ Harry pulled his wife closer to him.

‘Harry, you don’t have to be brave or strong in front of me. I know they all meant a lot to you, so it must have hurt to know they turned their back on you.’

Harry sighed and sagged slightly, ‘It did love, I felt betrayed. But I meant what I said, I have my family now and that’s all I need. I have your love, we’re going to have two children very soon, I have Andromeda and Teddy, but I also have some very good friends. I will tell you this though, I don’t think I can ever truly be close to Ron again. Hermione I understand, she loves Ron and didn’t want to lose him. I would probably do the same thing. Hermione finally listened to me and believed me. Ron still refused to believe me, he had to believe his sister even though he knows I’ve never lied to him. So even if he accepts the truth now and accepts me being his boss on certain days, it will mainly be a working relationship. This is the third time he has done this to me, so I’m not going to let there be a fourth.’

‘Three, what were the other two?’

‘During the triwizard tournament, a death eater put my name in and Ron refused to believe I never put my own name it. Then when Hermione, Ron and I were away, he left after a huge fight, but even though Hermione loved Ron, she stayed with me. So you see, twice he did it before and I forgave him, this time was worse than the others because he knew I have never lied to him but he refused to believe it.’

‘Alright, I understand more now sweetheart. But it’s late and you have to be at the office tomorrow and it’s going to be a very tense day. So let’s just get some sleep.’

‘Yeah, we should, but I like holding you.’

‘Why would holding me mean you can’t sleep,’ Nora smiled as she looked up at her husband.

Harry gave a small laugh, ‘Okay, let’s get some sleep, I’m sure you’re tired having to carry around two growing babies.’

‘It does make me very tired, but just know I love you and I will always be here for you.’

‘I know you will and I love you too Nora, with all my heart, now let’s get some sleep,’ Harry kissed his wife, then kept watching her until he knew she had fallen asleep but Harry couldn’t get what happened tonight out of his head and it took him a long time before he finally fell asleep.

After breakfast the following morning, Harry kissed Nora, held up his coin so she could contact him if she needed him, which made her laugh then he left for the office. Harry was walking through the atrium when David stepped beside him.

‘What do you think will happen today?’

‘A lot of tense looks and a very quiet office, everyone will be wondering what is going to happen if anything.’

‘I think you’re right, so let’s get settled before the others turn up. You do know that you will be taking them through their training, I will as well, but it will be mainly you. Oh Minerva gave me this to give to you.’ David handed Harry his invisibility cloak.

‘Thanks and about what you were saying about the training, I know that boss. But I’ll keep it professional.’

‘I know you will, but now you have my old desk, get it sorted out while you can. But when they all arrive, I will be beside you when you address them.’

Harry smiled, ‘Thanks boss and I know it’s not because you don’t trust me, it’s because your standing beside me as a friend.’

‘That’s exactly right, so if I don’t hear them, let me know and we’ll go from there.’

‘I will,’ Harry gave his boss a smile then sat at his desk. First thing he did was put one of the wedding pictures David had taken on his desk, then he added another picture of Teddy before he put all the files of his cases on his desk and his cloak in one of the drawers.

‘Morning Harry, oh do we have to call you boss or is that just David?’ Cho asked as she walked in with Parvati who both smiled.

‘Harry’s fine Cho, but morning to both of you, did you enjoy yourselves last night?’

‘Had a great time Harry and you really put on a great show.’

‘Thanks Parvati, I tried, but I really had fun doing it.’

Harry watched the two young women go to their desk before he spotted Michael and Terry.

‘Morning Harry, is that alright to call you that?’ Terry asked.

Harry chuckled, ‘Yes, I’m not the boss, David is, well I will be the boss on certain days, but not today and on those days, Harry’s fine.’

‘That’s good to know, I think I’d end up saying Harry more than boss, I’m so used to it,’ Michael said.

‘True, but you have to get used to calling David boss.’

‘That’s going to be hard, we’re all used to calling him David,’ Seamus said then stepped in front of Harry’s desk and put his hand out, ‘Sorry mate, I never knew the truth or what was going on.’

‘I know and it’s fine Seamus. So you have no problem taking orders from me?’

‘Nope, I’ve been doing it for years, so why would this be any different.’ Seamus gave Harry one of his cheeky smiles.

‘Oh a smart arse,’ Harry chuckled then saw Ron slouch in but he never said anything or looked at anyone, ‘But you always were Seamus,’ Harry smiled then went over to David’s door and gave it a knock then stood and waited until his boss joined him. ‘Right, well you all heard last night about what I’ve been doing and why David used to disappear sometimes. I would notify him when I caught the death eaters, if it was just one, he’d come alone, if it was more, some of you would go with him. That is what I’ve been doing for eight months. Now our boss is letting me take this now due to the unpleasant lies and activities going on. From right now, there will be no personal lives brought into this office. This is a work place, so we talk about our work and concentrate on our work, not our personal life. During your lunch break, fine, talk about whatever you wish, but the moment your back in this office, that stops and we get back to our jobs. Now that’s out of the way, Ron, I need to know if you are going to bring your family life into this office. If you are, then you’re best leaving, if you aren’t, then stay and finish learning what you came here to learn. So I need an answer before we get into your training.’

Ron sighed then stepped over to Harry, ‘This is the work place, so I won’t be bringing anything that isn’t work related in here. But I need to say something then it will be over. Okay, so Ginny lied to us and I believed her, so I’m sorry for taking my sister’s side over you. But I didn’t like the way you spoke to my family Harry, not after everything they have done for you.’

‘Done for me, turned their backs on me, betrayed me, believed I would deliberately hurt anyone let alone one of the family. What I said was right on and I’m not apologising for that either, because all of you were in the wrong, not me. Now, one more thing, when I first came here with all of you, yeah we were friends. Then that happened and Gawain said we couldn’t work together. I left because I thought of you as a friend and decided to give you the chance at the job you always wanted, I let my friendship with you make my decision. But from this moment on, we’re not friends, we’re work colleagues. Now if you can’t handle that, than I suggest you leave because I’m here to stay, if you need to say anything else about your family, tell me after work.’

Ron stared at Harry for a minute, but bit his lip, then nodded before going back to his desk, then all the others went back to their desk.

‘Now that’s sorted, Harry I need to head out with the minister, you in charge and you need to take them through their training. I should be back by lunch.’

‘No problem boss, I’ll see you then,’ Harry waited until David left, ‘David filled me in on where you are in your training, so let’s get into the back room,’ Harry walked off and the others all followed, ‘So I’ll team you up, then just keep going until you have one disarmed and bound. Michael and Parvati, Terry and Seamus, Cho and Ron, go.’ Harry walked around watching the three sets of people trying to disarm each other, ‘Stop, Michael come over here,’ Harry pulled his wand, ‘Okay, I saw three ways you could have disarmed Parvati then, you’re missing chances and if you do that in the field, you’re dead. Now I seem to have a perfect memory lately, so I’ll show you what you were doing, but I’ll stop and you’ll see where you could have disarmed Parvati,’ Harry did his demonstration and saw all six trainees watching him, then he just kept taking them through their training for the rest of the morning and Harry realised this was the job for him.


	26. Chapter 26

After training that morning, Harry sent everyone off for lunch then he made his way down to the ministries dining room and saw Nora sitting with Hermione, Neville and Luna. Harry kissed his wife, then kissed her stomach making the others laugh.

‘Does he do that a lot Nora?’ Neville asked.

‘Always, but it’s so sweet. So how was it sweetheart?’

‘Tense at first, but I’ve just had them all training. Hermione, why are you sitting here and not with Ron?’

‘After I spoke with you and Nora that day at the house, I told Ron that she was lying, but he refused to believe me, so we haven’t been seeing each other since then. He refused to listen to anything I had to say, that’s not a relationship.’

‘I didn’t want to cause problems for any of you, I just wanted the truth known. But I’ll just get some lunch, I’m starved.’

Hermione, Neville and Nora watched Harry walk over to get his lunch and a drink. ‘How is he really Nora, because he’s acting fine?’ Neville asked.

‘He’s okay, but all this has really hurt him, he just doesn’t like to show it.’

‘That is a lot of food Harry, you are not normally a big eater,’ Luna said.

‘Working and training makes me hungry, ask Nora. After I’d get home after work, the first thing I did was raid the kitchen, it’s a wonder I’m not double the size.’

‘That is also due to training, you work it off.’

‘That’s true,’ Harry started eating.

‘So do you know if you’re having boys, girls or one of each?’ Hermione asked.

‘We don’t know, we decided to just see when their born. But I think their going to be quidditch players, they never stop moving lately and I keep getting kicked a lot, oh like now,’ Nora wince which made Harry put his hand on her stomach straight away.

‘They really are moving.’

‘Do you mind if I feel Nora?’ Hermione asked.

‘No, I don’t mind Hermione, all of you can if you want because it’s an amazing feeling.’

Harry and Nora watched as the three friends put their hands over her stomach feeling the two babies move.

‘They are going to be healthy and strong, but very brave like their father,’ Luna said as she kept her hand on Nora’s stomach.

‘Good to know Luna,’ Harry grinned, ‘I’ll explain later,’ Harry said to Nora who looked confused, ‘Luna just has a way about her.’

‘Harry, I just wanted to say how sorry I am, we all are,’ Bill said as he stepped beside Harry with Charlie beside him.

Harry stood up and faced the two eldest Weasley boys who both had their hands out, so Harry shook them.

‘Understandable Bill, you trusted and believed your sister. I know I went a bit hard last night, but I can understand you supporting her over me, she is family, I’m not.’

‘You are family and we’re sorry Harry, we should have listened to both sides before this got out of hand,’ Charlie said.

‘Yes you should have, but it’s over now and Nora is safe. So is that why you both came in here, to see me?’

‘Yes, but we just left St Mungo’s. After you left last night, Fleur went into labour. We have a little girl we called Victoire since she was born on the anniversary of our victory over Voldemort.’

Harry hugged Bill, ‘Congratulations, tell Fleur I’m happy for her.’

‘I will Harry and again we’re sorry. Now we’ll let you get back to your lunch,’ Bill and Charlie both patted Harry on the back gave the others a smile before going over to speak with Ron.

‘Everything is going to be fine Harry, just give Ron time. He’s more embarrassed than anything else right now and you know why,’ Hermione said, ‘I might be angry with him, but I do understand him.’

‘I know Hermione, but three times he’s done that to me, there won’t be a fourth. I said to Nora last night, I don’t think I could trust myself to get close to him anymore. So even if you two make this up, I’ll see you both, but mainly talk to you.’

‘Okay, we get that, but now eat, you have to get back to work and you’ll need your energy.’

‘That’s true,’ Harry started eating again but kept talking to his wife and friends. When he finished he kissed his wife, ‘Please be careful heading home.’

‘Hermione is coming with me, she won’t take no for an answer.’

‘She never did and thank you Hermione, Nora shouldn’t be traveling alone right now. But I have to get back to work,’ Harry kissed Hermione and Luna on the cheek then hugged Neville, ‘I’ll see you all later,’ Harry again kissed his wife then her stomach before headed back to his office.

Over the next couple of months, the tension in the auror office had finally gone. Ron was talking friendly with Harry but kept it all professional and nothing personal was ever brought up. He even asked Harry how he got so good and finished his training so fast. Harry explained that having Kingsley, Gawain and David all train him alone made all the difference, but he also had those three men on their backs and disarmed every time making all the trainees laugh. Harry even explained that Minerva McGonagall helped out sometimes, then some of the other stuff and he also told them about Minerva being his hostage he had to rescue. When they started talking about that, laughing about what Harry had done to the minister, his former boss, his new boss and the headmistress of Hogwarts, everyone noticed a difference in Harry and Ron’s tense relationship, but they also noticed that Harry still keep a certain emotional distance from Ron and they knew that wouldn’t change even if he was friendly with Ron.

Harry was again sitting with his wife having lunch when David joined them and the three of them talked quietly while they ate, until Nora groaned and grabbed her stomach.

‘Oh shit, it’s time, David, sorry but I have to get my wife to St Mungo’s.’

‘Go and I’ll drop by after work,’ David and Harry helped Nora stand then watched as Harry and Nora left but all eyes of everyone in the ministry were watching as well because they realised Harry Potters children were about to be born.

After a lot of hours of Nora’s screams and Harry panicking, the Potter children were born. The healer worked over the mother then the children before giving the parents some time alone. A few minutes later, she stuck her head back in the door to tell them that a huge crowd of their friends were in the waiting room. So after Harry bathed and dressed his children, he had one in each arm and walked slowly out into the waiting room to be surrounded by a large group of people.

‘Nora and I would like you to meet James Potter and Sirius Potter,’ Harry placed one of his son’s in David’s arms, ‘Say hello to your godson David, that’s Sirius by the way.’

‘Blimey Harry, godfather, thanks mate.’

Harry placed his other son in Kingsley’s arms, ‘Say hello to your godson Kingsley.’

‘I’m honoured Harry, so James is my godson.’

‘Yep, Luna and Hermione, you’re both godmothers, so you’ll get your hold in a moment,’ Harry smiled at the two young woman then they both hugged him, ‘Trouble breathing you two.’

‘Sorry, but I can’t believe you named us godmother’s.’

‘Who else would I want, you two are my best female friends and both of you will bring a lot of different things to your godchildren. Andromeda, why don’t you go in and see Nora, she’s still awake if not a little sore.’

‘Thank you but Teddy doesn’t seem to know what’s going on.’

‘I’m sure he find out very soon,’ Harry kissed Teddy on the head, ‘I’ll always love you Teddy.’

‘Love daddy.’

‘One day Teddy,’ Harry gave him a small smile then watched as Andromeda and the little boy walked away before he turned back to his children, ‘Just so you’re wondering, Hermione is godmother to James, Luna to Sirius. Oh I never told you there middle names,’ Harry grinned, ‘James Neville Potter,’ Harry smiled at Neville who stood there with his mouth hanging open then Harry got hugged and again he had trouble breathing, ‘Sirius Albus Potter,’ Harry smiled at Minerva who was also with the group, ‘What do you think he’ll say to that Minerva?’

‘I think you will make him speechless Harry, something that has never happened. But congratulations on your sons,’ Minerva hugged Harry and again tightly making Harry laugh. Then he watched as Kingsley and David placed the two baby boys into Hermione and Luna’s arms, but Harry also saw Ron smile and nod at him letting Harry know he understood, Harry smiled and nodded back before watching his two female friends hold his sons, then slowly they got passed around so everyone got a hold of the Potter children, even Ron go to hold James. Then Harry took his son’s back in his arms, said goodbye to his friends then went back into his wife. The family stayed together for the rest of the night. Nora and Harry smiling as Andromeda held her two grandsons but asked for a granddaughter next making them both laugh. Teddy had stayed sitting on Harry’s lap as he watched the two little baby boys, but he kept a tight hold of Harry and they all realised he was a little jealous, but Harry was going to make sure his godson never had anything to worry about. While Harry was smiling at his family, outside, the wizarding world was celebrating the birth of their saviours children, so Harry Potter’s name again was being spoken around the wizarding world, but also the name of his children. Harry Potter finally had the one thing he had always wanted, family.

The end:


End file.
